True Love
by Chrisii
Summary: Stella is a student at Hogwarts. She happens to be great friends with The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. What happens when an accident brings her and Fred together? Will they be together, or does fate has another plan in mind? Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

(STELLA`S POINT OF VIEW)

After a day of hearing lecture after lecture from each teacher, it was finally supper time and I was simply exhausted from running from class to class so I couldn`t wait to chill out and eat with my friends! Me and Hermione went to the great hall together and we had forgotten about the boys until we heard running feet and turned around to see Ron and Harry running towards us trying to reach us. We waited for them and went to our table together. We were casually talking when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I literally jumped on the bench as I had frights from nothing. Ron burst out laughing as I realized it was George that did it. I turned back to my food and noticed that Hermione and Harry were struggling not to laugh. Just then Fred sat next to Ron and broke the awkward moment that I created with my little jump.

"Hey Stella! Feelin a bit jumpy? "Fred said in between laughter. I just laughed slightly as I felt my cheeks heat up. We spent the whole night talking and laughing until our sides ached and my face was as red as a tomato. When I was about to get into bed I noticed Hermione looking at me with a knowing smile on her face. I stared at her for a moment before asking,

"What Hermione?"  
"You fancy Fred don`t you?" she responded with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Is it really that notice able?" I asked her back as I blushed a little.  
"I knew It! " she yelled, "Your face reddened when he talked to you" she explained, "That`s how I noticed " she ended with a giggle at the end.  
"OK I fancy him! But tell anyone and I promise I`ll murder you." I told her with a serious voice even though I was dying to burst out laughing.

With that we slept an hour later because we kept talking about him and I showed her my sketches of his name on my Drawing Book.

(GEORGE POINT OF VIEW)

I couldn`t sleep so I decided to go down in the common room but when I was going down I heard Hermione`s voice from the girl`s dormitory. Being George, I stood by the other side and listened to Stella saying that she fancied someone and that if Hermione tells anyone, she`ll murder her. Even though I couldn`t see her face expression we were close to each other and I could tell that she was going to burst out laughing any seconds. The next morning me and Fred woke up and headed to the school courtyard when we saw Stella sitting on a wall. Hermione was next to her and they were talking while Stella was sketching.

"She looks a little too quiet I think.." I said to Fred.  
"Yeah.. she`s not going to be too quiet in about 2 minutes though" Replied Fred with an evil glint in his eyes.

I looked at him confusingly and then it hit me, Stella jumped when she`s given a fright. Fred looked at me and I nodded and together we made it to the door that was behind Stella.

(HERMIONE POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up and noticed that Stella`s bed was empty. I took a shower, changed and went outside and as I expected I saw her sitting on the wall sketching. I walked up to her and noticed that she was sketching Fred`s name and it was coming out beautiful. We were talking when I spotted the twins coming this way, as I was about to call them I saw Fred put a finger on his lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I kept talking to her as if nothing has happened so she wouldn`t notice and about 2 minutes later the twins were looking over her shoulders and as she was so lost in her sketch she didn`t even notice them, which made me smirk as I guessed what was going to happen to her.

(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

Me and George were creeping up behind her as silently as possible when I noticed Hermione about to yell at us, I quickly motioned for her to be quiet and she nodded, distracting Stella with words until we were looking over her shoulders and looking at her sketch. I stared at the paper with my mouth open as I found out she was sketching my name, I liked her but I didn`t think she liked me back so I never told anyone. My name was coming out beautiful and I would have stayed there staring if George didn`t nudge me to finish the plan.

"Nice Drawing!"Me and George said together.

Stella squeaked and literally fell of the wall. We didn`t except that and George literally burst out laughing as Hermione laughed with him. I got the Drawing Book that she dropped and began to look at the sketches from the beginning. Most of them were my name or attempted sketched to draw me but my favorite one was the one that she was working on until we scared the living crap out of her, it was another sketch of my name in a bubbly font and they were colored Red and Gold. Small Hearts were drawn around the paper and she was drawing a shadow of the letters.

(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

Pain shot through my right arm as I stood up from the floor. I groaned as I rubbed it slowly. I noticed Fred looking up from my Drawing Book and I couldn`t help but blush as I knew most of them were his name in different fonts. He shot me a smile and I noticed that his ears were red, a sign that he was feeling shy. Fred insisted into taking me to the hospital wing but I didn`t want to. But being Fred he put a leg binding spell on me so I wouldn`t kick him and practically carried me there. I didn`t try to tell him to put me down as I knew it would be to no avail. After Madam Pomfrey bandaged my wrist Fred finally removed the leg binding spell and I couldn`t help but laugh as he apologized for giving me a fright. I looked at my watch and realized that we were going to be late but Fred held me and said that he wanted to say something. I nodded even though I didn`t want to be late but I think it was important by the urge in his voice.

"There`s something you should know.. I know that maybe this is weird.. or out of place but.." His voice faded in the last part.  
"But what?" I asked, curiosity rising in me.  
"I… I fancy you… would you like to …go out with me? "Fred managed to stutter.  
I couldn`t believe it! Fred was asking me to go out with him! But what should I say? I don`t want to ruin our friendship if things don`t work out between us…

So! That was the first chapter! Before you get confused, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione are all in the same year of Hogwarts in this story. I Know WEIRD, but I needed them to end everything together.  
I Hope you liked it, it has been a while since I wrote it and I decided to post it online today.  
Leave reviews, even if they are to correct something! And also, this is already done, so updates will be Daily.  
Which means, you`ll figure out the answer tomorrow! xox


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

Why is this so hard?! Now she`s going to think I`m an idiot for not knowing how to ask a girl out !

"Yes!" I heard Stella say with a hint of happiness in her voice.

I couldn`t believe it! She said yes! Without thinking I kissed her and to my luck she kissed back. It was going wonderful until..

"QmhQmh"

We looked up and saw Professor Snape next to Madam Pomfrey by the door. I could feel my ears go red as they always do when I`m embarrassed or shy. I looked at Stella and saw her cheeks burning red and I couldn`t help but let out a small laugh under my breath. Unfortunately Snape heard it and he grabbed us both by our collar and dragged us both to the Great Hall. He let go of us when we entered the Great Hall and he told Professor Dumbledore that he found us. We hurried next to the others and started eating to avoid questions from others. Lessons went by as usual and I couldn`t wait until lunch so I could see her again but a million questions kept taunting me, Did she like the kiss ? Did she accept so she wouldn`t hurt me? But then there`s the sketches on her Drawing Book, so maybe she really does like me.. A smack on my head brought me back to reality and I noticed that Professor Snape had told us to copy the notes off the black board and I was just staring at my papers. Fortunately he didn`t give me any detention and when the lesson was over I practically flew out of the classroom before he changed his mind. As I was going to the great hall someone grabbed my wrist and nudged me back and put a slightly damp cloth on my mouth. Things got a little foggy then everything went black. I woke up tied to a chair in our dormitory, with George standing opposite of me. I looked at him bewildered when he suddenly smirked and I knew that an interrogation was coming.

"So my dear Freddie… What has been going on between you and our little brunette?" George asked, after literally tying me to a chair so I won`t escape.  
"Nothing!" I protested hoping to sound convincing but failing miserably.  
"Yeah sure.. So why were you running to the great hall? It`s not like the school is having a food shortage." He said with a smirk  
"I was hungry!" I protested, even though I knew he wasn`t buying anything.  
"So you were day dreaming about food in Snape`s lesson?" George asked.

I could feel my blood boil as I felt like punching him for practically acting like he was a police and I was the suspect. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before telling him what happened in the hospital wing. He literally burst out laughing before untying me and pulled me into a hug.

"OK..?" was all I managed to say.  
"Come On Freddie Cheer Up!" he responded with a laugh at the end.  
"Cheer Up? Dude, you practically kidnapped me, tied me to a chair, forced me to tell you about Me and Stella and I`m missing lunch when my stomach is grumbling in hunger and you just tell me to cheer up? "  
" Yeah come on let`s go to get lunch" He simply stated.  
"Wait! Don`t tell anyone about this, we still hadn`t gone on a date, we`re still not together even though we kissed, and I`m still not sure if she likes even though she sketched my name many times on her Drawing Book.." I told him, I knew I could trust him so I just went on with it.  
"Don`t worry about it! I won`t tell a soul but stop thinking that Bro! Trust me she likes you a lot ! She liked you since last month, and I know because she told me personally!" George said.

*FLASHBACK from GEORGE POV*

"Hey Georgie!" Stella yelled.  
"Hey Stella! "I yelled back before bursting out laughing with her.  
"Anything On Your Mind?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but you`ve got to swear not to tell anyone, especially Fred!" She said.  
"I Swear "I said as I showed her my pinky as a sign.  
She smiled slightly before taking my hand and pulling me to the common room so we can speak in privacy.  
" I Know this sounds weird but I fancy your brother, and I`m telling so you won`t go telling him when Hermione tells you" She said.  
"I Promise I won`t tell him" I said

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Now let`s go get lunch shall we?" I asked Fred  
" Yeah but we better hurry as we are already late." Fred said.

With that we raced to the Great Hall before entering and excusing ourselves with The Headmaster saying we were talking to our teacher and taking our seats. Lucky enough Professor Snape walked in that very second.

"What happened to you two?" asked Stella, causing George to smirk.  
" Nothing we just had a talk in the common room" I told her, I could tell she knew I was lying but thankfully she let it slip.

After we finished classes I got a moment alone with her and told her if she wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade next Saturday morning. She accepted and I told her I would pick her up at 9:00am. Next Saturday Morning I woke up early, took a shower, smartened up a bit and after grabbing the bouquet of roses from the vase I noticed it was 8:50 so I went to the common room waiting for Stella. It was 9:15 already and she still didn`t show up. She didn`t forget did she?

* * *

**So this is the second chappie! I Hope you liked it! Also, evil cliff-hanger xD**  
**Next Update - Tomorrow! Leave reviews and tell what you think please =3**  
**Love, Chrisii **


	3. Chapter 3

OK Guys! From now on the chapters will be longer! I Promise! The first two were short because I just nwated to give an introduction to them at first! So, enough chit-chat on with it!

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up at about 8:45 this morning, I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered my date with Fred! I took a quick shower and dressed in skinny jeans, a hoodie and a grey jacket on top with a pair of fur Boots as it was snowing outside. I did a little make-up which included in eye-liner and a little Mascara. When I was ready it was 9:15 and I literally raced to the common room and I saw a familiar head of red hair about to leave. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him and when I was close enough I jumped on his back causing us to fall over with Fred coming on top of me. My breath left my lungs and I could barely breathe because of the heavy weight on my body. Finally Fred stood up and after helping me get up I apologized for being late and practically tackling him to the ground. He laughed and we set off. Soon after we were in Hogsmeade but Fred pulled me with him and took me to a clear area with Snow Piles. As I was admiring the scenery Fred threw over his shoulders and ran with me to the highest Snow Pile. As he climbed to the top he let go of me and I rolled off the snow pile. I climbed the snow pile again and pushed Fred off of it. At noon we took a quick meal and that was our date, we spent the whole afternoon pushing each other and laughing our heads off. As we were heading back to Hogwarts Fred pulled me closer to him and we shared a passionate kiss. We headed to the common room covered in snow and when we got there we found that it was empty, so we kissed again, when we pulled apart I blushed as I saw Ron, George, Hermione, Harry and Ginny standing in front of the couch with their hands crossed over their chests smirking at us. I felt my face heat up and I glanced at Fred who now had his whole face red not just his ears. I felt his hand wrap around my waist and I wrapped mine along his.

"Hi Guys," I said, trying to break the awkward silence that was now filling the room.  
"Hey! "They chorused together, which made things even more awkward.  
"OK enough chitchat! When did you two get together?" Exclaimed Ginny a little too happy for my taste.  
"Umm.. " I couldn`t decide whether to tell her when we were in the infirmary or today, but I think today was more appropriate since it was our first date.  
"Only Today" Said Fred as if reading my thoughts.  
" Oh My God! Wait until Mother hears about this!" Ginny exclaimed again.  
" It`s going to be epic" continued George.  
"Yeah, I suggest Fred stays next to her at all times, don`t you George?" Said Ron, which caused me to shiver and I stared at him scared that she won`t like me. Even though I didn`t say anything it is like George read my mind,  
"Don`t worry Stella ! Mother is going to love you! Ron said that because she might be a little overjoyed as none of us ever thought that Fred will get a girlfriend before Ron!" George stated with a laugh at the end.  
"Jeez Thanks for the support Bro!" Fake pouted Fred which caused me to laugh.

Then I remembered next week we had our last exams and then we had our holidays, which I was going to spend with the Weasley's.

Tomorrow we had our last exam and I was jumping on the spot trying to calm down, but it only caused me to panic more. It was when Hermione got tired of me that she held me down on my bed and managed to convince me that I was going to be alright that I managed to calm down. During the exams there was absolute quiet that I was startled when someone dropped their quill. Finally the exam was over and I was so happy that I jumped on Fred hugging him and we kissed. We packed our trunks and headed to the station where we boarded the train and found an empty compartment with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George. We spent the whole way laughing and Ginny tried to find us a couple name. It was when she suggested Frella that we literally ended up with tears rolling down our cheeks with laughter!

****(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

My sides ached from all the laughing mostly from the name Ginny but we laughed even harder when me and Stella tried to kiss but couldn`t as Stella bursted out laughing and couldn`t control it. We finally arrived back home where we said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and saw our mother who crushed us in a bone crushing hug, she told us how happy she was that we were finally home and a bunch of other stuff I didn`t listen to as I noticed Stella behind us looking down at her shoes. I walked over to her and put my arms around her and when she looked up I kissed her and she put her arm around my neck and ruffled my hair slightly. I saw my mother was busy talking to my siblings and I pulled Stella to a nearby wall and held her there while we started kissing again. I almost forget that we were at the station and my mother was there until…

"QmhQmh"  
"Talk about Déjà Vu" I whispered to Stella and she laughed slightly before blushing as she didn`t even know my mother and from her face I could tell she was almost scared from her or that she didn`t like her.  
"Why didn`t you tell me you got a girlfriend? My God she is a beautiful girl! How long have you two been together? I`m Molly and What`s your name sweet heart?" my mother bombarded us with questions and Stella opened her mouth then closed it again, not knowing which question to answer first.

I could see George and Ron looking at me smirking but when they looked at Stella their Smiles dropped and I looked at her to see that she was holding back tears but smiling at the same time.  
"Hey, You Ok?" I asked worriedly as I was scared my mother did something to her while I was looking at George and Ron  
"Yeah I`m fine don`t worry" She said.  
"You sure?" I didn`t want to annoy her but I don`t think she would cry if she was fine.  
"I`m fine it`s just that I was so scared that I wasn`t going to be accepted and well.." Her voice faded in the last part but I knew what she was going to say so I hugged her tightly and when I released her I whispered,  
"I told you there was nothing to be scared about." I said in her ears so only she could hear.

After that we apparated to our home and I notice her stare before whispering "It`s so beautiful.." I chuckled and went inside with our luggage, being the polite girl she is, Stella let everyone pass before entering herself. She then came and helped me unpack and put everything in its place before coming down with me to the kitchen when Molly called us for tea and biscuits. When everyone was downstairs and around the coffee table on the sofa with mugs in their hands, our mother turned to Stella.  
"Can you introduce yourself? We didn`t even catch your name on the station!" Molly said.

(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

Oh No, I stared at her for a moment before feeling Fred squeeze my hand and I felt a little courage as I started,  
"Well, my name is Stella, I`m eighteen years old, my Birthday is on the 15th March, Umm, My hobbies are reading and cooking and I come from Malta. I Don`t know what to say anymore but I think you`ll get to know better during the summer" I chuckled to hide the fact that I was feeling embarrassed.  
"How did you and Fred become boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"I was Drawing his name while sitting on a wall, when they came from behind me, and since I was so lost into the drawing when they talked I literally fell off the wall in a fright. George and Hermione couldn`t stop laughing while he told me that he`ll take me to the nurse and when I said I was fine, he put a leg binding spell on me and literally carried me to the hospital wing to find out that I almost broke my wrist in the fall" Me and Fred couldn`t help but chuckle to the memory as I continued, "When Madam Pomfrey left he told me that he fancied me and as he saw my countless sketches of his name, he knew I liked him too and we kissed. We got caught by Snape, who grabbed us by our collars and literally dragged us to the Great Hall. Then we went on a date and we sort of got together." I laughed at the memory of our `date`.

"Knew you fancied him? Please, he kept bugging me about if you really liked him back or not!" exclaimed George.

I couldn`t help but laugh, but then a thought came to my mind,

"Hey George, you weren`t surprised when we were in the common room, you already knew didn`t you? How did you find out?"  
"Do you remember when we came late to lunch? Yeah, he kidnapped me, tied me to a chair and forced me to tell him what was going on between us." Said Fred.  
"You did that?" I asked George in disbelieve.  
"Yep, Don`t worry I didn`t torture him. He`s still in one piece, for now." George said with an evil smile which caused us all to burst out laughing.

By the time we were ready to go to bed we were holding our sides and tears were rolling down our cheeks with laughter. We had tried playing "Twister" which resulted into everyone piling on each other. Unfortunately I was underneath Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Percy and I couldn`t even breath but thankfully Molly noticed and told everyone to get off. Fred had to help up and after taking a few breathes, Me, Fred and George burst out laughing earning weird looks from everyone, until Fred and I told them what happened when I was late for our date, and how I always end up under him, which was misfortunate as although he was thin, he was heavy. Then we played Truth and Dare and to my luck it pointed between George and me, knowing him I chose Truth.

"When you told me that you fancied him, why didn`t you tell him instead? It wouldn`t be hard since we look alike."  
"Cause a girl don`t just walk up to a guy and tell him she fancies him Dumbo." I managed to response.

Next time it was George to Fred, and being Fred he chose Dare.  
"I dare you to repeat what you did at the station before mother stopped you."George said with a smirk.  
I couldn`t help but blush as Fred ears reddened.  
"You want to do it?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah sure, George will never let me live if I don`t" I whispered back as Fred lifted me to my feet and held me firmly as we started kissing.

Fred pulled away from me and we sat back on the floor. I think my face was red as it felt like it was on fire. After a few of other Truth and Dares I slept on Fred shoulder while the others continued. Next morning I woke up next to Fred and smiled when I remembered him carrying me upstairs half-asleep himself. I looked at him and he looked so cute sleeping. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:00 in the morning, so I got up and noticed George on the other bed frowning as if he was having a bad dream. I smiled and went to take a shower and change into my clothes, it was then I noticed, How did I end up in Fred`s clothes? I got out of the shower and as I was about to go out but George sat up with such a hurry that he fell out of the bed. I went to help him up and noticed he was drenched in sweat and he had a horrified look on his face. He looked around the room before taking a deep breath and acknowledging my presence on his bed.

"You Ok?" I asked concerned.  
"Yeah I`m Fine, just a bad dream.. "George responded a little shaky.  
"I`m Going out by the lake, send an owl if you need something," I told him.

He nodded in response before going to sleep again, I went down stairs and saw Mrs. Weasley knitting in the living room. I had some breakfast she gave me and headed out, telling her to send an owl if anything happened. I headed to the lake and found a tree that had a nice shade under it and sat there. I took out my Drawing Book and pencil but when I opened it a note fell out;

Dear Stella,  
I took your sketch of my name as I loved it so much that I hung it on my bedroom door, can you please do one of George as we share a room? Thanks!  
Love, Freddie xx

I searched for the sketch of Fred`s name, and sure enough, it was gone. I smiled and started sketching George`s name and surname like I did Fred`s. Everything was going peacefully until and owl which I recognized was Errol dropped a letter on my lap;

Something is wrong with George! Come quick!  
-Fred and Molly :(

* * *

OMG What`s wrong with George? Well, you`ll find out tomorrow =)  
I Hope you liked that chapter! Review plss!

Love, Chrisii


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up and noticed that Stella wasn`t next to me anymore. I took a shower and headed downstairs leaving George asleep. I saw mother knitting and asked her if she`s seen Stella. She told me that she was down by the lake, and I remembered asking her to sketch George`s name and she responded she`ll do it by the lake as it is so peaceful. I smiled and took a small breakfast as it was already 9:45 in the morning. My brothers Percy and Ron were already up and playing wizard Chess next to mother. When I finished I went to see who was winning and I was surprised to see that if Ron made a wrong move he`ll lose. It was then that I saw George coming clearly struggling to keep from falling. He went into the kitchen and we heard him take out his bowl and pour cereal into it. When he finished he came next to us and like me, seemed surprise that Ron was almost losing in Wizard Chess. I glanced at George and he seemed a little pale. I couldn`t help but worry but Mother brought me to reality when she asked George to bring her a cup of water from the kitchen. I continued to watch Percy and Ron until I heard a small thump coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. When I opened the door I saw George unconscious on the floor with a chair on top of him, which I guessed he tried to hold on to. I stared in shock for a minute before coming to my senses and lift the chair off of him before yelling to Percy to come help me. Together we carried him to the sofa and I noticed he was drenched in sweat again. Our mother told us to bring a wet cloth and as she wiped his face and removed his shirt for the heat to go out of his body, she told me to send a letter to Stella. I did as she told me and scribbled a short note, send it with Errol and went back next to George. Mother has taken his temperature and sure enough it was 106 degrees. I brushed the hair out of his eyes and Ron brought another cloth which I used to remove the sweat from his stomach and back and hoping to cool him down a bit. At that moment Stella barged into the door and ran next to me.

"He woke up this morning when I was leaving, he was drenched in sweat and when I asked him if anything was wrong, he said it was just a bad dream and went back to sleep," Stella said.  
"So that`s why you were hesitant to leave, and told me to send an owl if anything happens," said Mother her voice barely a whisper.

That moment George jolted up and looked around him probably wondering how the heck he got on the sofa, before acknowledging our presence, Stella walked in from the kitchen at that very moment and George finally noticed that he was shirtless in front of her, which surprisingly caused him to blush. Ron came from behind her and when George saw him he frowned and,

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Get Out!" He yelled.

Ron stood there shocked as if he was glued to the ground, before Stella dragged him out of the living room and into the kitchen again. When they leaved George fainted again and I told them that they could come out. When they came out me and Mum turned to Stella and asked her how did George think that Ron was Malfoy.

"His body is radiating to much heat, it`s causing him to hallucinate" She explained, " But don`t worry, the hallucinations only last for the first day, He shouldn`t hallucinate tomorrow." Stella finished with a small smile.  
"What do you mean first day? How many days does the sickness last then?" Molly asked with a slight shake in her voice.  
"Don`t worry Molly, the sickness only lasts for three to five days tops," She said.

I was listening to their conversations when a thought crossed my mind,

"Hey Guys, what will happen if George wakes up during the night and thinks he`s somewhere else or leave the house?" I asked worriedly, as I have never seen George so sick.  
"I`ll stay up during the night if that helps, I`ll sleep in the afternoons so I wouldn`t be tired." said Stella.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Ron went to open it. He found Harry there and we remembered we had invited him over for the Summer Holidays! He came in with a huge smile on his face, which fell when he saw George on the sofa and our faces.

"What happened? It`s like he`s a ghost" Harry said, worry evident in his voice.  
"George woke up sick this morning" I explained.  
"Can`t you heal him with magic?" Harry asked again.  
"Magic only heals wounds, it can`t lower temperatures," Molly said with a sad voice. "Ron, Percy can you rinse these under the cold water please?"  
"Sure Mum," They chorused together.

When they came back Molly put one on his forehead after wiping his face again. She then put the other one on his stomach and he flinched as the cold cloth came in contact with his burning stomach. I noticed Harry looking at him with worry in his eyes and it was only when my stomach grumbled that we noticed it was already 1:30 in the afternoon. Mum went in the kitchen to make us something to eat and as Stella went to help her, me and the rest of the lads stayed next to George turning the damp cloths over sometimes and keeping a look out in case he woke up again. When lunch was ready we ate quietly in the kitchen, and as Stella was so lost she didn`t even notice Ginny walking in the kitchen. She acknowledged her presence when she woke up to put the plate in the sink and came face to face with Ginny and almost dropped the plate in fright. I couldn`t help but laugh as she frowned at me before leaving the room. I wondered where she was going and after finishing my plate, I checked on George to see if he was still unconscious and went to my room to find out it was empty except for a note on my pillow,

Gone To The Lake To Clear My Mind, Come if You Like,  
Love, Stella. Xx

I went downstairs and after telling mother where I was heading I headed out.

* * *

So, I Hope you like this, sorry if it`s short, but I liked to end it like this =3  
Review please!  
Love, Chrisii.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)**

I went out of the kitchen with the plan of leaving for a while to relax and take my mind off of things. I went to Fred`s room and left a note there saying I was going to the lake, I knew he`ll understand as he knows why I go there. I grabbed my drawing book and pencil and headed out, hoping to clear my mind and relax a little as I continued where I left off when the owl came. After finishing the name I looked back at the house and saw a familiar red head coming down. I smiled a little and continued to sketch while waiting for him to come down. When Fred came down he sat down next to me and put his arms round my shoulders. When he saw my sketch he smirked and started the conversation,

"You got my note?" He said.  
"How couldn`t I? I opened the drawing book and it fell out, "I replied with a small smile.  
" I placed it good then," He laughed before taking my pencil and adding a bit more shadow to the `G`.  
"Did he wake up?" I asked.  
"Nah, he`s still unconscious" He said, "And Damp" Fred added with a slight smile.

I chuckled at his comment and after finishing the heart border, I closed the Drawing Book and put it to the side, before staring at the Lake and talking to Fred,

"I`m going to stay downstairs tonight, just in case he wakes up and not knowing where he is," I stated.  
"Don`t worry you won`t be alone," He replied. "You`ll spend half the night and then sleep, then I`ll spend until someone wakes up." He explained.  
"But then, you`ll be tired during the day," I said worriedly.  
"Don`t Worry, I`ll sleep in the afternoon if I feel tired," He said with a smile. His eyes reflected the color of the lake and shone when he smiled.  
"Come on, we should get back," I stated, even though I didn`t want this to end.

As if reading my mind, he pulled me on his lap and started kissing me, I kissed back and then he did what he liked best, he lifted me and held me against the tree, while my hand found the back of his neck and ruffled his hair slightly, before tugging it playfully. I heard him chuckle in the kiss before pulling back and bend down to pick up my Drawing Book. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house. When we arrived at the house we saw Molly, Percy and Ron next to George changing the cloths and retiring for the night at the day flew by without us even noticing. Me and Fred sat on the sofa and while he fell asleep using my lap as a pillow I stayed awake playing with his hair and awaking once every few hours to change the cloths on George`s head and stomach. When it was about three in the morning I remembered Fred telling me to wake him up, but he looked so cute I didn`t have the heart to wake him up as I wasn`t even sleepy. At about six o`clock Molly came down and chuckled at the sight of Fred asleep on me.

"You didn`t sleep?" she asked.  
"Nah, I promised I would stay up, and Fred told me to wake him up at about two in the morning so I can sleep, but I didn`t have the heart," I chuckled, not telling her that I thought he was cute when he was sleeping.  
" Well, get some sleep dear I`ll watch George now." Molly replied with a kind smile.

I took her advice and rested my head on Fred`s side as he was lying sideways, and fell asleep in a few minutes. I woke up at around 12:00 and after I took a shower, I helped Molly make lunch. George woke up at around 1:00pm and again found it surprising that he was shirtless, even more surprised when the cloth fell off his head giving him a fright. Molly was delighted and Fred didn`t even give George time to react before shoving the thermometer in his mouth, telling him to keep it there. Molly took it out and was even more delighted that his temperature was now 100 degrees, which was a good sign next to the 106 degrees he had yesterday. We played Truth and Dare again and didn`t notice the time as we were all laughing our heads off for the Dares that the twins gave. Poor Ron had to lick the toilet seat and then spend half an hour washing his mouth before coming to sit in the circle again. Embarrassing truths were told as well, for me what was my most embarrassing moment or what did I do when I figured out that I had magic which was one of the funniest, as I was so excited that I caused my cousin`s hair to set on fire. It was 8 o`clock in the evening when Molly told us to go to our bedrooms as George needed to rest. He pouted and caused us to burst out laughing again. We went on the 2nd floor and sat on the floor next to the stairs and watched Percy and Harry play wizard chess. I sat between Fred and Ron and was watching them to see who will win until I felt Ron`s hand brush my ribs, I flinched as I was very ticklish and Ron noticed. He tried to tickle me again as to check if I`m really ticklish to which I told him to stop it under my breath.

"I`m surprised that Fred and George have never tickled you yet," exclaimed Ron probably on purpose.  
Unfortunately, Fred heard, " Tickle her? I didn`t even know she was Ticklish!" He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

I hurriedly got up but Fred got me and he, Ron, Harry and even Percy surrounded me and started to tickle me, which caused me to literally squeak before I tried to jerk myself away from them. Unfortunately, I tripped over Ron`s foot and the next thing I know I was tumbling down the stairs. I tucked my head down but I couldn`t help but scream in pain as I heard my arm crack. I suddenly came to a halt and I realized that Fred had held me from tumbling the next 10 steps that were left of the round staircase. I sat down on the stairs shaking while holding my probably broken arm. Molly came that very second and was about to start yelling at Fred, but Ron, Percy and Harry came down asking if I`m OK, and without knowing why, I started crying and Fred pulled me closer to his chest. Molly told us to go in the kitchen and that she`ll be right there after going upstairs to get some bandages. I looked at Fred and noticed he was almost crying himself.

"Why are you crying? I`m the one hurt not you," I said with a small laugh.  
"Yeah, but if it wasn`t for me you wouldn`t have fell down the stairs and broke your arm," He said his voice a little shaky.  
"Don`t worry Freddie, I`m fine, It isn`t all your fault, first, you all were tickling me not just you, and second, I was the one who jerked away from you guys and tripped over Ron`s foot which caused me to fall down the stairs," I told him hoping that it will lift his spirits a little.

Fortunately it did and he smiled. At that moment entered Molly with bandages and her wand. I couldn`t help the fear that rose trough me as I remembered how Professor Lockhart had literally removed Harry`s bones when trying to fix his broken arm. I think that Percy, Ron, Harry and Fred noticed as Fred held me down in the chair and even Percy came to help him. Ron and Harry chuckled under their breath and Molly looked up, probably noticing the horrified expression on my face.

"Don`t Worry dear! It won`t hurt a bit!" she explained.  
"She`s not afraid it`s going to hurt Mum," Ron butted in, " She`s afraid you`ll remove her bones like Professor Lockhart did do Harry in our second year!" He ended with a laugh at the end, in which everyone joined except for me.  
"Don`t Worry, I`m skilled in these kind of things," Molly explained with a small laugh.

(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

I felt Stella relax and I nodded for Percy to let go of her.

"Now the key is to keep relaxed as if you`re scared, the spell will not work correctly," explained our Mum.  
I felt Stella tense again under my arm and fear struck her face once again.  
"Don`t worry, it will just take more time to heal, nothing that bad will happen" I told her trying to calm her down.

I felt her relax again as she took a deep breath to calm down. Molly looked at me and I nodded back showing her that she was calm. She performed the spell and Stella flushed red and a smile crept up her lips as Mum wrapped her hand in a bandage to keep the bone in place, and told us to go to bed and not injure anyone else at least till tomorrow. When we got to bed she curled up to me and using my chest as a pillow, we slept until I felt her get up at about 9:00 in the morning and got up after her. She headed to the shower and I waited outside the door for her to finish. When I finished we went down together and saw George up and well again waiting for us to come down. When we came down he sprinted towards us and engulfed Stella in a hug, which caused her to fall over with George on top of her. He stood up and after helping her up he thanked her for taking care of him during the nights and then hugged me. Stella stood there surprised before bursting out laughing and told him it was no problem. Then he noticed her bandaged arm as she was wearing a tee-shirt.

(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

After George helped me up he must have noticed my arm as his expression turned to one of concern.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked.  
"We were playing wizard chess last night, Ron figured I`m ticklish, Fred, Ron, Percy and Harry surrounded me and started tickling me, I jerked away, tripped over Ron`s foot and tumbled down the stairs, breaking my hand in the process." I explained briefly before realizing what I just said in front of the twins.  
"Well, there are no stairs now, so we will be safe," George said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Before I could react Fred held me while George tickled me until I jerked away, running while looking backwards at them, they almost reached me when I heard yells coming from the kitchen. I stopped suddenly and Fred and George, being so close pushed me into the kitchen and a fist collided with my nose causing me to topple back. The twins held me so I wouldn`t fall and I felt hot liquid pouring from my nose as Fred gave me a napkin and I pushed it to my nose hoping that the blood stops soon enough. That`s when I saw a new Weasley, and I knew it was a Weasley because he had red hair and freckles exactly like his children.

"I`m so sorry, I didn`t know you were standing there.." He started but I cut him off.  
"Don`t Worry! I`m Fine," I said with a laugh, " And I wasn`t standing there I was running from them, I heard yells and stopped causing them to push me in the kitchen and you know the rest." I said with a smile.  
"Ohh Ok.." He responded, " I`m Arthur Weasley, the Father," He said.  
"Dad`s been abroad on work" explained Ron.  
"Ok… I`m Stella, nice to meet you sir," I responded.  
"Not to sound rude, but how come you`re living here? Don`t take me wrong! I don`t mind but I`ve never seen you before so I was just wondering.." He said.  
"Arthur! She`s your son girlfriend for crying out loud! Why wouldn`t she be here?" Molly told him, a little anger in her voice.  
"Which one?" He asked looking at all his sons.  
"Fred`s" She said, quite proudly, causing me to blush as Fred sat me on his lap, probably to hide his now red face.  
"Fre.." He choked on his tea causing me to fight my urge to burst out laughing, but I think George noticed as probably my face went all red. "Fred?" He said again, this time without choking.  
"Yes Fred`s, who thought this day would come that fast?" Molly said, causing George to burst out laughing at the look I gave her.  
"Well congratulations my son!" said before Fred grabbed me out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

I thought we were going upstairs but he pinned me against the wall and we started kissing before , probably heading up to get some rest, caught us and stood there staring at us for a couple of seconds before brushing beside us and heading upstairs with a smile. I couldn`t help but blush as I saw George and Ron laughing at us from the living room. The summer holidays soon came to an end much to our dismay and we packed our trunks and headed for the station as we didn`t need any new books for the last year. We boarded the train and met Hermione who greeted me with a hug as we sat in an empty compartment joking and laughing all the way there. Since we didn`t fit all in the compartment, I ended sitting on Fred`s lap which would be a lie saying I didn`t enjoy it, although Fred was a bit unlucky as when the train came to a halt I accidently kicked him in the lower region. He groaned in pain as I helped him up and together we headed for the familiar castle that was going to be our home. When we were at the start of the year feast Fred and I sat next to each other with George next to Fred and Hermione next to me. When the feast was over we headed to our dormitories half asleep and didn`t waste time into changing into my pygamas and fell asleep in a couple of minutes. Next morning we had our timetables handed and we began Monday with the most boring lesson to ever exist, Potions with Professor Snape. Seeing he favored Slytherin and hated our guts, everything we do even if I move my elbow, he seems to think we`re disturbing the lesson.

* * *

I Hope you like this guys, leave reviews and share the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
(Harry Point Of View)**

Saturday came and I had my first quidditch practice this morning. I awoke early and went to the pitch with George and Fred and found the whole team waiting for us in the changing rooms were I changed into my quidditch robes in a hurry. Oliver showed us the new training program, and we headed out in the pitch to practice. When we were finished I was covered in mud as I fell off my broomstick and fell into a puddle. I took a quick shower before heading to the common room with Ron. The next game was in the last week of this month and we had training almost every day at 8:00pm. The month flew by and Oliver was becoming more strict during practice time every day, finally it was the day of the game and I couldn`t help but feel nervous, even though the Slytherin`s seeker was Malfoy, who almost did nothing but tease me in the pitch. I was searching for the Snitch as it was raining and I wanted it to be over soon. I spotted it and stared at it to see where it was going until Fred came to my side and stopped the bludger just in time before it knocked me off my broomstick.

"Watch Out Harry!" Fred yelled to make sure I`ve heard him.

I nodded in response before heading after the Snitch that was hovering on the top of Malfoy`s head. He backed up as he thought I was going to attack him and noticed the Snitch. I caught just in time before he managed to knock me off my broomstick.

"And Gryffindor`s Seeker got the Snitch earning his team a 150 points ! Gryffindor wins !" Announced Lee Jordan.

The whole team cheered and I saw Fred fly over to the stands and pull Stella into a kiss. I smiled but it soon turned into a horrifying expression as I saw one of Slytherin`s beaters whack the bludger in Fred`s direction. Fortunately Stella opened her eyes that very moment, saw the bludger heading their way and pushed Fred to the side, but unfortunately, she didn`t back away in time and the bludger hit her on the side of her eye with such force that she fell over the stands, but luckily Fred caught her in time. He led her gently to the ground before checking her eye, which was already turning black during seconds. At that moment Miles, Slytherin`s keeper burst out laughing and went over next to them,

"Does your little eye hurt?" He mocked her while tugging her out to the pitch.  
Stella stood silent for a while which clearly angered Miles even though he tried to hide it.  
"Come On respond, or have you lost your tongue with the hit?" He continued.  
I saw Stella`s hand turn into a fist and I stood shocked with a goofy grin on my face as she didn't hesitate to punch him in the face, causing him to fall backwards with a bloody nose.  
"And Stella punches Miles in his nose hopefully breaking it!" Announced Lee Jordan causing the Gryffindors along with Stella to burst out laughing.

But to my dismay we didn`t laugh a lot as Flint and Malfoy, who were still flying, grabbed Stella by the ankles and flew high in the air with her dangling in the air upside down. She gave a high pitched scream as they held her ankle but then calmed down.  
"If you want your girl back, forfeit the game" They yelled rather annoyingly. We didn`t answer as we saw Stella already had a plan.

(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

I somehow began swinging and managed to grab hold of the back of their broomsticks. Then I saw Harry looking at me and told him to tell them to drop me, which he did, and also added a little twist,

"Hey Malfoy, You can drop her, we don`t care about her," Harry said.  
"Well we`re obedient so we`ll do as we are told" Flint smirked and they let go of my ankles expecting me to fall down.

When they saw that I didn`t they looked behind them with horror in their faces and I took the opportunity to kick Draco in the stomach and he slid off his broom, falling to the dust that serves as a cushion if anyone falls down during the game. I smiled at Flint knowing it annoys him and in my surprise he smirked,

"You think you`re going to fight me? I had a black Belt in the Muggle-World, so Good Luck" He stated.  
"I find that hard to believe! I never learnt but know more moves than you will in your entire lifetime" I stated back, making him clutch his fists.

I smirked and he tried to land a punch which I quickly avoided and kicked him in the stomach, as we were both standing on each other`s broomsticks now, in my case, Draco`s. After a while I kicked him with such force that he fell off his broomstick, but unlucky for me he grabbed my ankle again and pulled me down with him. I grabbed hold of the Broomstick but Flint kept tugging and tugging and my arms gave out. We fell from mid-air and lucky for me, he cushioned my fall as I landed on top of him, but as I tried to get up, pain shot through my ankle and I sat back on him. He was still conscious, but when he tried to get up, the broom sticks landed on top of his head and knocked him out. When the dust cloud cleared, Fred and George helped me, I rested my weight on them and levitated my ankle as pain still shot through it whenever I moved it. Cheers from the Gryffindors filled the air as Miles, Draco and Flint were carried on stretchers to the hospital wing, still unconscious. Fred carried me there and after performing a quick spell and bandaging me ankle, Madam Pomfrey told Fred to leave and enjoy the feast while ordering me to stay over the night. Luckily for me Fred brought me my Drawing Book and I started sketching Oliver`s name.

(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

We didn`t enjoy the feast as usual, and after changing into casual clothes and grabbing some of the food, and headed to the hospital wing. After practically begging Madam Pomfrey to let us in, she gave in and told us not to make much noise. Stella was in the last bed of the row and I signaled the rest of the team and Hermione to keep quiet and follow me to her bed. She was sitting with her back towards us and I noticed that she was sketching. We looked over her shoulder and me and George smirked when we saw what she was sketching, as we had persuaded the team into telling her to sketch Oliver`s name last week. We looked at Oliver who was staring at the paper with his mouth slightly opened, surely surprised and for the first time in my life, I saw Oliver Wood blushing.

"It`s coming nice" I said, practically scaring the living crap out of her and causing her to jump a little and hit her leg hard against the table.  
"Thanks" She said before realizing the whole team was there, " Wait, Oliver, He`s not here right?" she asked.  
"He was" George said before noticing he was just behind us.  
"Why...Why were you drawing my name?" Oliver stuttered before taking the Drawing Book in his hands and looking at the picture.  
"The team asked me to do it." She responded pushing the blame on us.  
"Them? Please, they hate my guts, why would they ask you to do this?" He asked.  
"Hate your guts? Oliver, believe when I say that you are the best Captain and Keeper that Gryffindor has ever seen, and your team are always speaking high of you, even if they don`t show it in practice." She told him.

A small tear fell from Oliver`s eyes and dropped on the paper, as he sat down next to her with a small smile on his lips. Just then Draco groaned but remained unconscious, and Stella`s expression turned to one of worry.

"You`re worrying for Draco?" I asked.  
" No, I`m just thinking that when they wake up they are going to want revenge and no offence, but none of you can fight." She stated with a low voice.

Just then I saw Oliver`s expression change to a panicky one and he could barely breath, as he was sort of like gasping for air. The Drawing Book fell from his hand as me and Stella stopped him from falling forward. He was still conscious but from the sudden paleness of his face, he wasn`t going to last long. Hermione hurried to get Madam Pomfrey and she came back with a glass of water for Oliver.

"Drink this, it will make you feel better," She said rather soothingly as I noticed Stella was rubbing his back in circles trying to calm him down a little.

He took the glass in his hands even though they were a little shaky and emptied it in one gulp. His breathing was slowing down but he was still with his head down, eyes shut and gasping for air occasionally. He was swaying a little to the side and looked like he was going to faint, which he did after a few seconds. He suddenly fell sideways to Stella who turned him in a way that he was looking up and brushed a few strands of hair from his head which were a little wet from sweat that had broken out. Madam Pomfrey brought a wet cloth and wiped his head a little to remove the sweat while he squeezed his eyes as if he could feel the cold water on his head. Me and George lifted him off the bed while Harry pushed the sheets of the next bed a little back so we could put him under the covers. I couldn`t help but feel a bit sorry as I never have seen him this fragile before. I noticed the look on Stella`s face and I knew that she was blaming herself for what happened to him.

"It`s not your fault, don`t blame yourself" I told her.  
" But it is, if I hadn`t told you that they would want revenge he wouldn`t have had a panic attack" she said while a single tear fell down her cheek.  
"He would have thought it eventually, and if he was alone when he thought it would make matters way worse.." I faded at the last part as I couldn`t bring myself to say it, but she understood as she nodded slowly.

After that we all left her to sleep and while taking a last look at Oliver, I headed to our dormitories with George.

* * *

Hope you like it! Sorry Oliver fans =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)**

I awoke next morning at about 9:00am and saw a pile of food on my table, along with a note from Fred,

I came to see this morning but you were still asleep and I didn`t have the heart to wake you up, besides you looked cute while you were sleeping xx  
-Love Fred

I smiled and as my ankle didn`t hurt so much anymore, I headed to the bathroom in my bed slippers to wash my face and teeth and noticed why Fred said I looked cute while sleeping, he had painted nerdy freckles on one of my cheeks. It took a while to wash it off and when I was done I headed back to my bed to eat my delicious breakfast. I looked at Oliver and thought I saw him move his fingers,

"Oliver?" I asked, while guilt overflowed in me.

I heard a slight groan and went to sit next to him in the plastic chair. He tried to open his eyes before groaning and closing them again. I laughed slightly before he placed his hand on his head and opened his eyes again, taking his hand off slowly so he could adjust to the light. He tried to sit up and I helped him as he seemed a little sore.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.  
"First, what do you remember last?" I asked him back instead of answering his question.  
"Couldn`t breathe… Draco groaning.. You saying that they would want revenge…Someone rubbing my back..And drinking a glass of water" Oliver said before shrugging, showing me he doesn`t remember anymore.  
"Your breathing got better, but you were swaying a little, then you fell unconscious on my lap" I said.  
"I felt something cold on my head, and someone brush the hair I have on my forehead to the side.." He muttered, probably thinking that he imagined it.  
"You didn`t imagine it, You were sweating as your heartbeat increased, so Madam Pomfrey brought a wet cloth and wiped your forehead, while I brushed the strands of hair so she could wipe your forehead," I said somehow shy. "Then Fred and George carried you to that bed, while Fred commented to me how fragile you looked, and the whole team was concerned for you," I said with a small smile.  
"This is about my comment about the whole team hating me isn`t it?" He responded while he smirked.  
"Well There`s a smart boy!" I mocked him and we both burst out laughing.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came in and gave me a fright as her high voice echoed around the room.

"Mr. Wood! It`s good to see you up again, How are you feeling?" She said, as she walked over him and did a quick check up on him.  
"I`m fine, just hungry" He said, causing me to snort as a result in trying to contain my laughter.  
"Well I`ll leave you two to eat, Mr. Weasley brought a huge breakfast this morning." She said before leaving the room.

By the time we ate our breakfast it was already 11:00am, and after laughing for a while Oliver got serious and after checking that no one was listening he told me:

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anybody, not even Fred?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I Promise I will carry the secret to my grave," I told him as I knew he was serious.  
"Did you wonder why I had that panic attack when you said that they would want revenge?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but I didn`t want to ask you, I mean it`s personal," I told him as if to make him reconsider.  
" I thought I would tell you, but please don`t laugh," He said with a sad voice.  
"Why would I laugh?" I asked rather curious now.  
"When I was in first year, Draco`s cousin, who is now expelled, used to beat me up every single day, He used to insult me, criticize me and one time he knocked me out, tied me hands behind my back and put me in the broom cupboard with a piece of tape on my mouth so I wouldn`t yell and get attention to the cupboard. He even pushed me off my broomstick once, I was unconscious for three days as I landed on my back and my head hit a rock..I practically lived my first year here, as I was always covered in bruises and cuts.." His voice faded at the last part and I looked at him to see that he was now sobbing as the memories of the first year haunted him, " I`ve been having panic attacks ever since, no one knew except for Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore, I`ve always managed them until last night, I think having it in front of the team made me panic more.." He sobbed as he looked down at the sheets.  
"Look at the bright side, You grew up in a strong man, You have real friends, not friends who fear you, You earned more in your life than he will ever earn, and you earn them because of your talents not because your daddy buys them for you, You learned to ignore him and trust me, nothing angers the bully than being ignored by the person he is bullying" I said before hugging him as he sobbed on my shoulder.

I saw Fred coming in and I whispered to Oliver if it`s OK if he came in, He nodded before wiping his tears on his sleeve and backed away from me. Fred came in and I realized it was 12:00 already. I jumped up and hugged him as we stole a kiss before Fred turned to Oliver and gave him a manly hug too which surprised Oliver from the looks on his face which caused me to chuckle, but he hugged him back.

"You Ok Mate?" Fred asked, "You looked a little pale yesterday," He continued sounding concerned.  
"Yeah I`m Fine", he responded before jumping 7 feet in the air as he heard a groan behind him.

I practically burst out laughing at his horrified look and if there wasn`t Oliver`s bed next to me, I would have collapsed to the floor in laughter. George was pouting as he and Fred made a bet whether Oliver would hug back or not, and now George owned Fred 5 galleons. Madam Pomfrey came in telling me to contain my laughter as she heard it from her office, and after checking us both out, we were free to go to the following lesson, which included potions and Herbology. After that we went to the common room and met Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry who engulfed me and Oliver into hugs, nearly tackling us to the ground. We went to the quidditch pitch as we had planned before and after Oliver asked permission and borrowed the balls, we mounted our broomsticks and decided the team. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were the Chasers, Oliver the keeper, Fred and George beaters and me and Harry were competing who would find the snitch first. We only played with one bludger, since there were only seven of us. We were laughing our heads off and me and Harry still hadn`t caught the snitch. I spotted it and me and Harry raced to it. After a couple of minutes I luckily caught it before the bludger hit the end of my broomstick sending me flying through the air. I landed face down on the dust and managed to turn and get up, since I wasn`t very high off the ground and I wasn`t very hurt. After that we put everything back in its place and headed off to wash before heading to supper. We arrived early and only a few Gryffindors were there, but half of the Slytherins including Draco were there, which made my blood boil as I saw him boast with his supposedly friends. As we made it to the table I felt something around my leg and before I knew it I was dangling by a rope tied to the ceiling, it was very tall and if I fell, it wouldn`t be a long fall, almost the same height as quidditch, only this time I would fall on a wooden table not on the dust. I swinged a little and managed to catch the rope and as I held on by one hand, I used the other to remove the knot from my leg. I managed to untangle it and landed on the table with a small thud as Fred held me by the collar of my shirt.

"Thanks" I told Fred before glaring at Malfoy. "When did you get up?" I asked harsher than I intended.  
" An hour ago" He stated rather proudly as I scoffed and went to sit with the others.  
"How in the world did you learn to do that?" asked Ron in a whisper.  
"Learn what?" I asked him, but before he could answer, the teachers walked in we stood silent for a while. After Professor Dumbledore served the food, Ron responded,  
"You were upside down and managed to remove the knot and come down unharmed! How the bloody hell did you do that?" He asked rather excited.  
" A TV show I used to watch when I was 9" I answered before Percy came next to Ron.  
"Awesome!" He said before taking a bite out of the chicken wing he was eating.  
"What`s awesome?" Percy said.  
"Nothing," Fred replied and then whispered in my ear, "Don`t tell him about the spell Draco did or else he`ll report to Snape" Fred said.

I nodded and smiled at Percy`s confused look. We finished the food and headed to our dormitories and me being me, tripped in the stairs and caused Oliver to trip on me as he was right behind me. We burst out laughing as we headed for the common room. After about an hour of chatting and playing random games, we parted to go to sleep, and as usual me and Fred kissed before parting, and that`s when I saw it, the look in his eye was different than usual, it was as if he was jealous. But why would he be jealous? Me and Oliver only had a Brother-Sister relationship, maybe he thinks we`re more than that as he doesn`t know why we were hugging in the hospital wing?

* * *

I Hope you like it guys :)  
Anyway! I`m going on holiday tomorrow and will be back Sunday, so I probably won`t update till Monday. I will probably give you a chap later this evening, but no promises!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

As we headed for our dormitories I saw a flash of confusion over Stella`s face while she looked at us and I turned at George, who I knew I could trust.

"Do you know if something`s up with Stella?" I asked.  
"No Bro, she seems perfectly fine, It`s you that she`s worrying about," He said.  
"Me? Why would she be worried about me?" I asked rather curious.  
"Come On Mate, You`re Jealous! And don`t you dare to deny it because you can`t hide it, it`s written all over your face and in your eyes," He reasoned as if he was talking to a 10 year old.  
"I`m not jealous!" I protested.  
"Ohh really? Ever since you saw her hug him in the hospital wing, you got jealous!" He said. "You know she loves you! They are like Brother and Sister and you know that, she told you herself that she doesn`t want a boyfriend relationship with him, she sees him as her Big Brother, since she is the only one of her family here, she sees him as the brother figure, she told you these words herself when you told her if she liked Oliver," He finished.  
"OK, I was jealous when I saw them hugging, and I don`t know why, I mean I trust her, and if she was hiding something from me, I would notice it as I always did," I said, trying to convince myself more than convince George.  
"There`s the Fred I know! And By The Way, there`s something you should know, Oliver was crying on her shoulder when you saw them hugging, I saw tear stains on his sleeve, and even his eyes were a little red, but you were so busy being jealous that you didn`t even notice did you?" He asked, sounding a little worried.  
"I didn`t notice, but if he was really crying, why would he? I mean it`s Oliver Wood we`re talking about, he rarely cries, he has more courage in him than Harry, something must be really bad, or maybe was really bad? I mean he could have remembered something or told Stella about something in the past that had an effect on him," I reasoned before me and George decided to go to sleep, and that`s when I noticed something sort of glowing on Oliver`s pillow. I went to check and figured that they were tears, and noticed that he was sobbing in his sleep.

(OLIVER POINT OF VIEW)

I couldn`t sleep, every time I closed my eyes I saw Draco`s cousin, beating me up, tying me up, humiliate me and loads of other stuff that he used to do. As much as I loved to tell Stella all that, I also regretted it `cause now I kept having nightmares, but then her words came to my mind

Look at the bright side, You grew up in a strong man, You have real friends, not friends who fear you, You earned more in your life than he will ever earn, and you earn them because of your talents not because your daddy buys them for you, You learned to ignore him and trust me, nothing angers the bully than being ignored by the person he is bullying

I finally got rid of the images of Malfoy`s cousin as her words kept echoing in my mind, I was about to fall asleep when I heard the Weasley twins come in, then they started an argument about Fred`s jealousy and how Stella loves him and then I heard my name, I froze when I heard that George knew I was crying as he noticed form the sleeve, man that kid has a keen eye, then Fred`s last comment caused fresh tears to flow down my cheeks again, and I felt the pillow get wet as Fred bid good night to George. I was almost asleep when I felt someone shaking me and telling me to wake up, I woke up with a jump and a panic attack was about to happen until I saw Fred looking at me in the dark with concern in his eyes, and I calmed down slightly. When he saw I was calm he started the conversation, after grabbing me a cup of water out of nowhere.

"You Ok Mate? He asked.  
"You woke me up to ask me If I`m ok?" I responded calmly surprising myself and probably him too.  
"You were sobbing in your sleep, that`s why I woke you up," Fred responded with concern evident still in his voice. "What happened during that panic attack? It`s like it triggered a bad memory or something, you`ve been sobbing this morning too, George noticed from your sleeve," He continued.  
" Yeah I`m fine just a bad memory as you said," I said considering if I should tell him or not, I didn`t normally go blab it to every person I met, because I didn`t want sympathetic glazes everywhere I go, but then, it`s Fred and probably he would tell George, they wouldn`t tease me about it if it was that personal, like Stella said, I decided to tell them, after Fred snapped me back to reality,  
"Hey! You Ok? You seemed as if you zoned off," He said.  
"Yeah I`m here, look if I tell you a secret, would you not tell anyone not even your brothers? You can wake George now as I know you two share everything but don`t tell your other siblings or friends, please?" I asked, probably sounding as if I was desperate.  
"Yeah, sure," He woke George and told him what I just said and he came by my bed too as I moved a little so that they could sit down. "We promise we won`t tell a soul until we live" They said together, causing me to smile slightly. Then I told them the exact words I told to Stella, and just like what happened with Stella, I broke down and tears started to fall down my cheeks again, and George patted my back as if to give me a little courage, then Fred said the same words Stella said, and I smiled.  
"Stella said those words when I told her, that`s why we were hugging in the hospital wing, she was trying to comfort me, I wouldn`t try to steal her away from you don`t worry," I said to Fred.

By the time we went to bed it was already about ten minutes to midnight and I slept soundly until someone shook me awake again, and I noticed it was already 7:30, that means I had 30 minutes to get ready. I flew from the bed without noticing who woke me up and with a miracle I finished everything with five minutes to spare. My eyes were a little puffy from last night`s crying but I couldn`t help that as I headed to the common room to find Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Stella and Hermione waiting for me while laughing over something Fred had said, while Stella pouted, causing me to laugh slightly and them to notice me. "OLIVER!" Stella yelled and jumped on me, I caught her just on time before I fell to the ground and hit something hard, and everything went fuzzy. Then everything went black.

**(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)**

We were playing Truth and Dare while waiting for Oliver to come down. Now Fred gave me a dare that when Oliver came down, I had to jump on him and hug him, and I stood there shocked for a moment before pouting. At that moment I heard a laugh from behind me and when I saw Oliver I did what Fred told me to do, even though I didn`t know I was going to tackle him. I saw him close his eyes slightly in pain as he hit the step that led to the boys dormitory.

"Oliver?" I asked brushing the hair from his forehead and kneeling beside him.  
He let out a small groan in response before closing his eyes completely and his head fell to the side.  
"Fre…Fred I think I knocked him out! He hit his head on that stone" I couldn`t finish as I started crying on Fred`s shoulder.  
"Don`t worry, it was just a slight hit, he didn`t collapse with that much force" He said, even though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than me.  
"Get a hold of yourselves, come on let`s get him to the hospital wing" Said George, who already had Oliver on his shoulders as he was too heavy to carry him on his hands.

I nodded in response and we headed off, luckily the corridors were empty as we were already late. We arrived at the hospital wing and pulled Oliver off George to lay him on a bed and while Harry, Fred and George stayed with him, the rest went to look for Madam Pomfrey as she wasn`t in her office. We searched the offices and staff rooms but as they were all empty we went to look for her in the Great Hall. I stayed outside as I didn`t have the courage to go in, but a moment after I broke down just as Ron came out with Madam Pomfrey. I looked up at them and when they saw my puzzled look they explained that Hermione and Ginny were with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Do you believe us now Madam?" said Ron as Professor McGonagall came out too.  
"My God what happened to you?" She asked before helping me up and looking in my eyes.  
"Nothing I just broke down because of Oliver," I said as fresh tears fell down my face yet again.  
"Where is he now?" The Professor asked.  
"Hospital Wing" I responded.  
"Who is with him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
"Twins and Harry." I responded again.  
"Ron you stay here and tell the professors if they are late," Professor McGonagall said.  
"You tell Professor Snape, or he won`t believe me" stated Ron.  
"Yes Ok," She said.  
"Come on lets go" Madam Pomfrey said.

I mouthed a Thank You to Ron and literally sprinted to the hospital wing so I could tell the others they were coming. As I reached the door I bumped into someone and went down holding my nose as warm liquid poured from it. I heard Fred`s panic voice before he helped me up to a chair. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came a few minutes later and noticed the bloody tissue in my hand as the bleeding had stopped but I still felt a little dizzy and didn`t feel like getting up to throw it away. Madam Pomfrey went next to Oliver and asked the twins to turn him to his side, so she could see the back of his head. They easily turned him while George held him to his side as Fred was holding me from falling from the chair as I almost did two times before they came in. She touched the back of his head causing him to wince in pain even though he was unconscious. A smile appeared on Madam Pomfrey`s face while a confused one was on mine.

"Don`t worry it`s just a slight hit, and there isn`t any signs of concussions, so he should wake up soon," She announced, and The professor sighed in relief before turning to me.  
"How did you get a bloody nose?" She asked  
"I was running and I bumped in to Fred" I said as I looked at him.  
"What happened to your hand?" She asked again. I looked at her confused before looking at my hand and realizing that a bruise was forming.  
"When I hugged him, my hand was under his head," I explained.  
"Wait, so he`s unconscious because you hugged him? Would you care to explain a bit more?" she asked.  
"We were playing truth and dare while waiting for Oliver to come down, Fred dared me to hug him when he came down, so I did and I guess he was still sleepy as we both fell back, my hand was at the back of his head, and it hit the pavement before Oliver`s head, he must have hit his head on the common room rug, not on the floor, he passed out because he still hit his head a little hard, and because he was shocked" I reasoned, before Madam Pomfrey took my hand scaring the living crap out of me before telling me it would only take about three days to heal.  
"Ok, but you can`t all stay here, Harry, George go to your classes, Fred, Stella you can stay here and don`t go wandering off in the corridors" She said, the last part aiming at Fred, who smiled sheepishly before nodding. Harry and George left and we were left all alone, perfect time to talk.

"He told me and George, you know" Fred said.  
"Told you what?" I asked as I hadn`t the slightest clue what he was talking about.  
"His first year," He responded  
"Oh That," I said. "You know, when we were hugging last time," I started but he cut me off.  
"You were only comforting him, don`t worry I know," He said.  
"You know, for his character, he doesn`t seem his past, I mean look at him, I sort of feel proud of him," I said without thinking. Fred chuckled before responding,  
"How`s your hand?" He asked.  
" I`m fine Freddie," I said before turning to him and stealing a kiss.  
"Get a room will you?" A faint, groggy voice said. I turned to Oliver and saw him looking at us with a small smile on his lips, even though he was still lying on his back.  
"OLIVER!" I said a little too happy. " Oh My God I`m So Sorry I didn`t mean to knock you out," I said that in a very fast rate which would be a miracle if he understood me, until Fred put his hand on my mouth and I bit him.  
"OWW!" He exclaimed, causing me to shot him an evil smile and Oliver to chuckle, and then groan.

Oliver tried to sit up and Fred helped him, as he was clearly not capable to do it by himself, seeing he just woke up from an hour and a half of unconsciousness. He groaned as he touched the back of his head, where he hit the ground.

"What the heck happened?" He asked, "Last thing I remembered was someone tackling me to the ground and someone saying my name" He groaned as he sat up well and crossed his legs.  
"Yeah, about that, Fred gave me a Dare which included that I hugged you when you come down, so I did it, but I didn`t have in mind to tackle you or knock you or anything else that would harm you," I said the last part in fast forward catching my breath when I finished. Madam Pomfrey came in that very moment and shone a small torch in his eyes which caused him to close them and look down.  
"Open your eyes, I`m just checking if you have a concussion." She said.  
"A WHAT?!" he exclaimed right after his eyes shot open.  
"Don`t Worry you`re fine," She said calmly before telling him he can leave.

Together we headed out and headed to our dormitories since we had the rest of the day off to take care of him.

* * *

IM BACK! I Hope you liked this chapter!  
Sorry for my tendency to hurt characters I love...  
Anyways! Thank you for whoever followed and favourited the story!  
Love, Chrisii  
Oh BTW! Any directioners out there? Cause my BFF in the whole wide world is writing a story about one direction which is freakin awesome may I add. This is the link!  
story/7688991-new-life-new-love-~-niall-horan-fanfiction


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
(HARRY POINT OF VIEW)**

Before we knew it was already the end of the school year, and after our exams, we were heading to the Burrow for the summer to stay there, Hermione and Stella were coming as well, since now we all were girlfriends and boyfriends to the Weasley`s and we couldn`t be happier. Stella and Oliver hugged each other for the last time and a few tears were shed too, but she was extremely happy knowing that she was going to live with Fred now. We went into an empty compartment and spent the way laughing and playing games like Exploding Snap and Truth and Dare. When we came to the station Miss Weasley engulfed the girls in hug and after crushing their bones, she did the same to us. We apparated back to the Burrow and took lunch before heading upstairs to unpack our things. Then we went downstairs to play Wizard Chess. I paired Up with Hermione, Percy with Fred and Stella with George, Ron would play with the winner. In the end Ron ended up playing against Percy but he won, as usual. We went to sleep early that night as we were tired with all the travelling. The next day I woke up at about 10:00 and I found everybody in the sitting room, trying to guess what to do for today, then George came up with an idea, a very stupid and crazy idea,

"How about a wrestling match?"  
A couple of I`m In! sounded and I smirked, knowing that this was ending up badly for some of us.  
"Hey Harry! Want to take in the famous Weasley wrestling match?" George said, sending the others into laughing fits.  
"Yeah Sure," I said.

After taking breakfast we went outside and worked out the teams.  
I would fight with Ron.  
Hermione with Stella and George with Fred, since they were the only ones left.

Me and Ron began and after a few moments Ron won and as I laid on my back on the ground. Fred and George began fighting and even though Fred managed to throw a few good punches, he was soon tackled to the ground and lost. Then the girls fought, which only lasted five minutes since Hermione was forced to take part and she let Stella beat her. Next went Ron and George and when Ron was punched in his stomach, he let out a howl and Miss Weasley came rushing outside.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" She yelled.  
"Nothing," Fred and George said in unison.

Miss Weasley groaned before coming out to watch us, with a first aid kit and her wand next to her just in case. George and Stella went next, which was hilarious as Stella was only defending for a while after kicking him twice in the stomach and when he crouched, she hit him in the neck which resulted in him lying face down in front of her, and everyone burst out laughing as he woke up and almost fell again before regaining his balance. Stella won, but we were all banged up a little, Stella and George in special, as they had black eyes, a swollen lip and in George`s case, a bloody nose from when she kicked him in the face. After Molly had stopped all the bleedings and finished her long nice list of titles like stupid or mindless we went inside trying to stifle out laughter as Fred and George were mimicking her exactly. After that we went upstairs and knocked on Ginny`s room as we were heading out to the pitch where we practiced flying and quidditch with apples. She came with us and after telling mum where we were going and after a lecture to be safe, she let us go. We did sort of penalties, someone threw the apple, someone guarded the poles and we took turns to see who would score the best out of three, then out of 10. When we went back home it was already 6:30 and we were hungry as well as tired. We ate slowly and after dragging ourselves upstairs, we bided good night to each other and went to sleep.

(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

Me and Fred slept next to each other as usual but this time we slept almost immediately due to tiredness. Next morning we woke up and after taking a shower I headed down stairs with Fred, still sleepy. When I walked in the kitchen and took the plate that Molly gave me, and ate it slowly as I was still a bit sleepy. It didn`t take long though as when I walked or rather likely dragged myself to the living room, I saw a figure asleep on the sofa, my eyes opened widely as I saw that that person was Oliver.  
"OLIVER?!" I said way loudly and Fred almost dropped the plate he was washing. I was practically glued to the floor by the sight and then Molly came next to me,

"Don't Worry he`s just sleeping, he had a rough journey." She said with a small smile.  
I managed to move next to him and noticed that his shirt was open, and several wounds and a bandage were on his stomach.  
"What happened?" I managed to say as I sat on the floor next to him.  
"I was out in the garden, I looked up and saw a broom flying, and then a spell was thrown at it, and the rider flew of it and landed face down in the garden. I went to check up on him and when I turned him so he was facing up, I noticed he was still awake and helped him inside. He had blood on his shirt so I tended to his stomach first, but when I touched his lower rib he kept flinching, so I examined it and it was broken, I tended it to him like I did to you when you broke your arm, I tended to the other wounds he had while he fell asleep. And as you can see, he`s still sleeping" She finished with a smile while I continued to stare at him as if he`ll wake up if I do.

(OLIVER POINT OF VIEW) (before the spell was thrown at him ecc)

When I finished Hogwarts, I continued playing quidditch. I was still a very good keeper, but the seeker we had wasn`t as good as Harry was. This week we had a week off and I decided to visit the Weasleys and Stella. When I arrived I saw a woman working in the garden and I stood hovering a few feet above her head watching her until a spell hit my side and knocked me off my broomstick. I landed face down on the grass, until that woman turned me so I could be facing upwards, which I was thankful for as I couldn`t breathe face down. I tried to sit up but pain shot from my rib, causing me to groan and lie back down.

"I`ll be right back, " She said. I nodded and she hurried inside, coming back with probably her husband, who helped me up and half-carried me to the sofa.  
"Care if I open your shirt?" She said, as I noticed a blood stain on the front.  
"No," I managed to say under my breath as I could barely breathe in pain.

She worked a spell and the deep cut that the spell left began healing, even though a pink mark was still evident, the pain had gone, apart from the pain of my rib. She then poked my rib slowly and I flinched as pain shot through my whole body again. I heard her mention to stay calm as everything around me started to get fuzzy. In a minute all the pain had gone and after she wrapped a bandage round my stomach, I fell asleep while she tended to my arm, as when I fell I came on a couple of rocks and cut it. I felt something soft brush against my hand and I opened my eyes slightly to see what it was. I saw Stella sitting with her back against the couch, her hair on my hand, playing Truth and Dare with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. I overheard George giving Stella a Dare, which was to hurt Fred with magic, to which she objected, but eventually had to do it. He got up and stood in front of her. She then without saying a word managed to get him to crumple to the ground in pain and I smiled. He woke up and noticed I was awake, before yelling my name so even Mrs. Weasley would know I was awake.

"OLIVER!" Fred yelled.  
"Oliver?" Stella asked before turning backwards and standing on her knees so she could face me.  
"Last time I checked, that was my name," I said before sitting up and earning a hug from Stella.  
" How do you manage to always get yourself hurt?" Ginny asked, before Mrs. Weasley came rushing in and asked me to stay still as she removed the bandage from my ribs as they were healed.  
"How are you feeling?" She said while checking my other wounds.  
"Fine," I said feeling a little out of place as everyone was staring at me now.  
"How come you flew off your broomstick?" She asked.  
"A spell hit me, I got KNOCKED OFF my broomstick," I responded.  
"Any idea who?" Stella asked.  
"No," I said.  
"Who did you anger this past week?" she said with a small smile.  
"There was a werewolf watching a Quidditch game, I ditched a bludger, and it hit him, he yelled something about revenge, phased and ran off," I said remembering the look on his face.  
"Maybe he forced a witch to help him," She said again, frowning.

Just then the doorbell rang and Stella went to open it. We were quiet for a while until she came tumbling back and fell, fury evident on her face. Just then the werewolf that got hit barged in, and smirked when he saw me,

"Hello Again," He said.

I stood there staring at him shocked until I saw a fist coming at my face…

* * *

I Hope you like this :P Sorry for the wait I had a lot of thins on my mind and I forgot !  
I`ll update tomorrow though! Or tonight if I get reviews/follows/favourites :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)**

I opened the door and saw Tyler, a werewolf I hated and got to know while travelling. He pushed me back causing me to fall down and rage went through me as I got back up and saw him about to hit Oliver. Luckily he ducked but Tyler still hit him another time, this time giving him a bloody nose and when he was going to advance on him I held his wrist, digging my nails in his skin, just to distract him so Oliver could get up.

"You`re not going to beat me Stella, You don`t even have Werewolf powers," He laughed in my face until blood from his hand dripped on the floor, and then his face reddened, showing me that he was angry.  
"You sure?" I said.

With that he proceeded to punch several times but I managed to block every single one of them, until he kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall down on my knees. He smirked but I quickly got up and tackled him, then punched him until he was unconscious and just to be sure he didn`t try anything funny, we tied him to a chair and put a binding spell on him, so he wouldn`t escape easily. I looked at Oliver who was holding a cloth to his nose, stopping the bleeding. I could see regret in his eyes, and the first thing that came to my mind was that he regretted coming here and getting us into the trouble.

"Don`t worry, everything going to be OK," I said as I removed the cloth from his hands and saw that he wasn`t bleeding a lot now. I pressed to his nose while Fred pushed his head down causing Oliver to groan and us to laugh at him.  
"If I hadn`t come here," He started but I cut him off.  
"If you hadn`t come here he would have killed you! Trust me I know how he works, he almost killed me and my friends more than once" I said way harsher and louder than I expected, as I continued to dab Oliver`s nose. I took a deep breath and continued, " I`m sorry, I`m just.. I don`t want to see you hurt, he killed my best friend just because she was my best friend, I don`t want it to happen to you," I said before removing the cloth as he wasn`t bleeding anymore.

I gave him the cloth before getting up and leaving the room. I grabbed my drawing stuff and headed to the lake as I needed to relax and think straight before heading back to them. Thankfully Fred didn`t follow me and as I sat down under my favorite tree I continued Oliver`s name which I had forgot there. After about 10 minutes of silence, I heard something break, probably a tree branch, coming from behind me and I stopped drawing and stood up to turn on the person that disturbed my peaceful moments. I turned around and kicked that person in the stomach, making him double over, and then I realized it was Harry, and helped him up again, apologizing a million times before he told me to shut up, which I did. We then sat back on the grass and started a conversation,

"Why did you come here?" He asked.  
"To relax and clear my mind," I responded even though I was still uncertain why I came here.  
"You`re worried aren`t you?" He said with a small smile.  
"I just don`t want any of you dead, I know what he`ll do just to hurt me, and I can`t stand to see any of you dead," I said before a tear escaped my eye.  
"You forgot that we can defend ourselves with a weapon he doesn`t have, Magic," He said.  
"Oliver said a spell hit him, I think he have a witch with him," I said.  
"He`s a werewolf right? So he can be killed easily, either with a knife or a curse," He then said.

As I was about to respond, two figures came standing in front of us, and I recognized them too, one was a witch named Phoebe and the other was a vampire, named Frederick, who I guess were on Tyler`s team.

"Well, Hello Stella" Phoebe said.  
"Long Time no see" Frederick said.  
"What do you want?" I said.  
"The little boy you`re keeping in that house, Oliver I think?" Frederick said mockingly.  
"What do you want with him?" Harry asked.  
"Revenge, for hitting Tyler with a stupid Ball and almost killing him!" Phoebe said.  
"Nearly kill him? You`ve got to be kidding me" I responded.  
"I`m not kidding, and I will get him, one way or another," She said.  
"Someone`s got issues," I said with a small laugh at the end.

Just then a fight started between me and Phoebe and Frederick held Harry by the scruff of his neck. After a few spells were thrown I managed to knock her out, unknowingly that Frederick had Harry.

"Let Him Go." I said.  
"Ok, just one thing." He said before biting him.

When he bit him I literally flew at him and broke his neck, knowing he`ll wake up soon enough. I held Harry and performed a spell to heal the bite, but he was still a bit dizzy from the blood loss. I put his arm round my neck and helped him to the house opening the door and walking him to the couch. Molly got him some chocolate and he was soon his normal self again.

"What happened to you two?" Fred asked, probably the one who sent Harry after me.  
"Tyler has two others working with him, a vampire and a witch. They attacked us soon after I discovered Harry was there." I explained briefly.  
"Where are they now?" George asked.  
"Phoebe is unconscious, Frederick is dead, but he`ll revive in about an hour or so." I said.  
"What do you mean revive?" Oliver said, confused.  
" A vampire can only be killed if you stab him with a wooden stake, I only broke his neck," I explained as Fred and George smirked.  
"So what happened to Harry?" Ginny and Ron asked.  
"He bit me," He said.  
Just at that moment Tyler woke up and began fighting against the ropes to get out.  
"It`s no use Tyler, even f you do manage to remove the ropes, you have a binding spell on you," I said.  
"Wait until Phoebe gets you," Tyler growled.  
"Ow she already did, but she`s a useless witch," I replied, part of me enjoying it.  
"Yeah, keep saying that. She knows the curse that can melt your brain cells. I think you recall that, don`t you?" He said.

Just at that moment unimaginable pain shot from my head and I couldn`t help but let out a high pitched scream and drop to the floor, when the pain stopped and I was able to breathe properly, I looked around and saw that Frederick was now holding Oliver while the others were captured in a circle of fire in the corner of the room. She did a spell which untangled the ropes and removed the binding spell, and it was down to me versus the other two. I stared for a second before Frederick pinned me against the wall, leaving Oliver unconscious on the floor, luckily I couldn`t see any bites,

"Not so smart now are we?" He said mockingly.  
"Smarter than you that`s for sure," I said, keeping him distracted so I can get the dagger that I keep round my legs, hidden under my pants.  
"Last time I checked you were the one held to the wall" He said again, by this time I managed to levitate the dagger and get into my hand.  
"I`m surprised you can even hunt you know," I said, and without saying a spell, the dagger turned into a wooden stake.  
"And why is that?" He said.  
"Because you can`t see anything that`s happening under your nose," I said as I stabbed him, Thus ending his life.

Phoebe and Tyler stared in shock as they saw him dead on the floor and Tyler took a run and phased, tackling me to the ground and landing on top of me. He phased back to human and I kicked him and managed to turn us around. I punched him a few times before hauling him up against the wall. I took the stake out of Frederick`s body and changed it back into my dagger, before pressing it against Tyler`s chest.

"Let them go or I`ll kill him," I told Phoebe, but she only made the circle smaller, thus almost burning George`s foot.  
"Last chance Phoebe!" I said, as I pressed the knife a little more into his chest.  
"Just Kill Him Already!" yelled Ron, and Phoebe shrank the circle a bit more, and then the dagger went all the way inside, and since it was silver, it killed him immediately.

Phoebe screamed as she saw his dead body and as she was distracted, the circle disappeared and they parted. George and Fred went next to Oliver, levitating him a little so they were supporting his head and neck while Phoebe turned to me, ready to finish me with magic. She threw a curse which I easily deflected, and I threw a spell which threw her against the wall. She then threw the Killing Unforgivable curse, and out of fear, a shield came round me and the curse bounced back to her and killing her. I stared at her death body for a moment before turning around to look at the others as everyone was speechless, George was holding Oliver`s unconscious body, Ron and Hermione were holding hands, so were Ginny and Harry, and Percy and Fred were staring at me then at the bodies then at me again. He was the first one to speak,

"What do we do with their bodies?" Percy asked, a little shaky.  
"Burn them, I think" I said, still in the middle of the room as if I was glued.  
"We can burn them next to the lake," Fred said.  
"Yeah, sure." I said as I was speechless.

With that, Percy, Fred and Me carried the bodies down the lake to burn them while George and Harry got Oliver to the couch and lied him down. I watched the bodies' burn as Fred put his hand round my hand and I did the same. When they burned down to ashes we headed back to the house and saw Molly next to Oliver who was still unconscious. Molly had a look of worry on her face as I noticed a bite on his wrist. I was horrified and then I noticed that he was a little pale. I practically ran next to him and felt his pulse which was a little weak, much to my dismay. That moment Hermione spoke up,

"We can`t do anything, only werewolf blood can heal that bite, as he injected his venom in his blood," She stated, sadness evident in her voice.  
"That`s it! I don`t have werewolf powers, but my dad was a werewolf, that means I have werewolf blood," I muttered, but Hermione heard me.  
" Let`s try then!" She yelled before grabbing my wrist until I yanked it away from her.  
"What the heck do you plan on doing?" I asked.  
"He has to drink the blood you know, in order to help him," She stated matter of factly as if speaking to a five year old.  
"I know Hermione, I`ve done this before," I said before biting my wrist, and blood dripped from it and held it to Oliver`s mouth while George lifted him a little. Just then Oliver woke up and began coughing up the blood while George patted his back and I ran off to bring him a glass of water.

"Thanks" He said before draining it one gulp to remove the horrible taste.

I yanked his wrist to see if it healed and caused him to fall down on his back as he was resting on it. Thankfully it was healed and I couldn`t help but laugh at the glare he gave me. It was getting late and after bidding goodnight to everybody, we headed to the beds while Oliver slept on the sofa. Next morning I woke up at about 8:00 and headed downstairs and found Oliver still sleeping, curled into a blanket. After I took breakfast and washed everything, it was about 9:00 and I was about to head upstairs when the Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George came downstairs and I did them breakfast since in their sleepy state, they would probably burn the house down. I also did an extra plate for Oliver and after I was finished, I went to wake him up. I shook him a little and he groaned, covering his head with the blanket, but when I threatened to spray him with water, he got up quickly and ran into the kitchen to avoid being sprayed anymore, as I sprayed his back. Without doubt, the others burst out laughing and I soon joined them, and handed Oliver his plate, he laughed with us. After breakfast we played Truth and Dare again, since we had nothing more to do for now. A couple of dares were handed, and poor Oliver had to jog around the house, he came back panting and we all laughed as he shot a death glare at the twins, who smirked back and high fived each other. When we finished Oliver told us that he was about to leave, much to my dismay, and after a little more hugging, he mounted his broomstick and left.

* * *

Hope you like it! Again, sorry for torturing my favourite characters :P  
I think I was in a bad mood when I wrote this so I got out my anger...

Sorry! Love, Chrisii xx


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Sorry fot thelate update!

**Chapter 11  
(Stella Point of View)**

It was the last day of the summer, and me and Fred were pacing around the lake and up the hill. When we reached the top, he held me in spot and I noticed that it was exactly sunset, the scenario was wonderful, and when I turned to tell him, I found him kneeling down in front of me as he reached in his pocket and got out a small box.

"Stella, I love you and promise I would never let you go and will always protect you. Will you do me the honors of marrying me?" He asked as the sun set completely.  
I was speechless as the ring was simple, but beautiful. I think I stood silent for too long as his smile turned into a frown and got up.  
"Yes, I will marry you," I said quietly before he swiped off my feet and we kissed as the sun set completely.  
"Someone`s in love," I heard a voice say behind me.

We parted and saw we were surrounded by armed wizards and witches, one of the witches threw a curse which I avoided and managed to send a patronus charm to the house. Suddenly a fight started and everybody threw and avoided curses. When the rest of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione came they helped us and the witches were all killed or knocked out. I looked around and noticed that Fred was missing.

"Umm guys, where`s Fred?" I asked as George began searching through the corpses with trembling hands. We all started searching and Ginny found him after a while.  
"He`s here!" she yelled as we all made it to her.

He was face down next to a tree, his wand still in his hands and his nose, cheek and side dripping blood. We turned him so he was facing up and I saw a tear fall out of George`s eye, but thankfully Fred was alive, just badly injured. As he was still losing blood, Molly suggested we take him to St. Mungo`s. The doctors took him and told us to wait in the waiting room while they worked on him. I couldn`t help the tears that flooded down my cheeks as I was shaking uncontrollably now. I managed to calm down after about ten minutes and even if I was still crying, I wasn`t shaking now as I took out my ring and examined it more closely. It had two ruby red hearts which were a little bended sideways, in the middle was a small red rose and the whole ring was a golden color, and it was simply gorgeous.

"When did he propose?" Hermione and Ginny asked, bringing me back to reality.  
"Before they attacked us," I said, as a small tear ran down my face.  
"Ohh, can I see it?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah sure" I said as I handed it to her.  
"It`s beautiful," She said as she handed it to her brothers to see it, who admired it too until George handed it to me again.

Just then the doctor came out. I couldn`t read anything on his face, which horrified me as all sort of bad news ran through my mind. I was a positive person, but I was truly horrified at this.

"He`s fine, but he is still unconscious and he has a concussion. He`s not waking up for now that`s for sure, but his health is good, so I think he`ll wake up soon enough." he said before staring at us. I was literally shocked and I think George and Ron noticed, but I was too busy replaying the doctor`s word in my head. Just then someone slapped the back of my head and my head snapped to George who raised his hands showing it wasn`t him. That`s when I noticed Percy standing in front of me and from the scared look on his face I could tell it was him.  
"Thanks, I needed that," I said slowly before relaxing back into the chair.  
"You can see him if you like, even though he`s still unconscious," the doctor said before heading out of the room.

We walked slowly into his small room and I headed next to his bed, taking his hand into my smaller one. Molly stroked his hair a little and after a while, I saw George head out. I let go of his hand, told Molly I was leaving for a while and headed out to follow George. I saw him head outside and sit on the floor with his back against a wall. I went and sat next to him, knowing how he felt, especially as he was his twin.

"You Ok?" I asked even though I knew he wasn`t, I had to start the conversation somehow.  
"My twin is unconscious in a hospital, we don`t know when he`s going to wake up and he has a concussion, and you`re asking me if I`m Ok?" He said, disbelievingly.  
"At least you`re not the one in the hospital bed, and as the doctor said I think he`ll wake up soon enough" I tried to comfort him, but he started crying just then, causing a few tears to fall down my face as well.  
"He`s going to wake up George, it`s just a concussion! Even I had them for crying out loud!" I told him quietly. "Come on lets go back home, We`ll come tomorrow if it helps," I said as I helped him up and we apparated back to the house, where we found the others looking all worried.  
"Where have you two been?" asked Molly, harsher then excepted.  
"Hospital yard," I responded, those being the only two words I managed to get out.  
"Don`t blame her, she came to find me, it was my fault," George said, strangely relaxed.  
"Well, you could at least have told us where you were going young man!" She said, before sighing and sitting on the couch. At about 7:00 she did us something to eat and we headed to sleep early, as we didn`t have anything to do.

***3 WEEKS LATER***

George was nowhere to be found, and I guessed he was at the hospital, so after warning Mollie, I apparated to the hospital, and surely enough, he was sitting there next to Fred` bed. He looked terrible, as if he hadn`t eaten in days, or have not had a proper meal. He was looking at his hands, and he didn`t even notice I was there.

"Hey, Why didn`t you tell me you were here?" I asked quietly.  
"I`m sorry, I`m just.." He faded off.  
"Here," I said as I tossed him a sandwich I had brought him from home.  
"You need to eat properly you know, I think you`re losing too much weight, and Fred sure won`t be happy when he woke up," I told him as I took a seat next to him.  
"He proposed to you before he was knocked out, how could you be cool about this?" He asked curiously.  
"George, believe me when I say I`m literally dying to curl up in a ball and cry my heart out to someone, but since the whole family is more focusing on him, someone has to let`s say `pretend` to stay strong. I chose to be that person," I said as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"You know, for someone to pretend, you sure was awesome at it," He said while taking another huge bite of the sandwich.

I smiled slightly before taking Fred`s hands in mine and then I felt a grip on my hand. I stood frozen and the grip tightened, while a small groan escaped his lips and I couldn`t help but let out a small laugh, along with the happy tears that fell uncontrollably. George must have noticed too as he ran out to tell the doctor while I stroked his hair a little, since I missed doing that in his 3 weeks of unconsciousness. Just at that moment 2 doctors came running in and were trying to get me to move, but the grip on my hand was still tight, and they had a hard time to finally get him to let me go.

(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

I heard voices, at first they were as though they were far away, but after a while they became clear and I heard Stella and George talk, I felt her hand on mine and without thinking I gripped it tightly, and that`s when I heard her laugh, scampering feet, then I felt someone ripping our hands apart and I opened my eyes slightly as I saw them being ushered out as someone helped me to sit up. After the doctor did some check-ups, he finally let them come in and they hugged me at the same time, while the doctor smiled from the corner of the room. When George let go, I pushed Stella down to sit on the edge and we kissed, a long passionate one until the doctor coughed, trying to get our attention. I smiled sheepishly as Stella blushed, and the doctor told me that I was going to be released in an hour, and then it struck me.

"How long have I been out? Last thing I remember was a curse hitting me, something hitting my head pretty hard, then everything went black," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.  
"3 Weeks," George said.  
"How`s mother?" I asked, as I knew she must be worried.  
"Oh No! We forgot to send her that you woke up!" They said in unison. At that moment Stella scribbled a note and performed a spell while the paper caught fire on her hand then it disappeared.  
"I learned it when I was young, It goes next to the person it was sent to" she explained briefly.  
"You`ve got to teach me that," I said as I liked that trick. Just at that moment My mother, Ron, Ginny and Harry burst through the door. I was half scared as mother had the look on her face that said she was angry, but happy at the same time.  
"How could you not sent me a letter saying he was awake while he was being checked?" She half yelled after a few minutes of silence, causing Stella to jolt up and off the bed in fright as she was thinking of an excuse.  
"We..Uh..Forgot," She said, as she fiddled with her fingers, a clear sign she was nervous.  
Mother must have noticed from her facial expression and cheered up again.  
"When can you get out?" Ron asked.  
"The doctor said in about an hour, so about 20 minutes maybe?" I said.  
"Ok well, come back home when he releases you, Don`t go wandering about," Mother said, a little sternly.  
"Yeah sure mum," I said, mentally frowning at her.

Stella chuckled and we spent the next 20 minutes chatting and laughing until the doctor came in and released me. We apparated outside the door and Stella put a blindfold on my eyes, much to my dismay. I was about to protest but George threatened to put a spell on my mouth and I shut it immediately, knowing that he`ll go that far. When we entered voices yelled "SURPRISE!" and I was about to fidget with the knot but I found Stella`s hand, she untied the blindfold and entwined out hands together, while I couldn`t help but grin as I picked her up and she demanded that I let her down. I shut her up by kissing her and she gladly returned it, tugging at my hair as she smiled in the kiss. Someone coughed from behind us and I pulled back to see who it was, but Stella beat me to it.

"Jasper!" she yelled practically jumping on him and hugging him. "Are they all here?" She half said, half-yelled. I could tell she was excited as she was saying her words fast forward.  
"Yeah, they`re next to the lake," Jasper responded, before she disappeared from in front of us, as did Jasper.  
"Who was that? And who are they?" I asked mother confused.  
"They are old friends of hers, and new ones of ours if you can say that," She responded. "They`re vampires, but the good kind, they don't feed of humans and are really nice once you get to know them," she finished before the rest of the guests, which were our family, hugged me all and I continued with the feast.

(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

I sprinted to the lake as I haven`t seen them in so long and I couldn`t wait to see them! They were my best mates when I was in Forks, and I have missed them all so terribly! OK, I need to calm down before going crazy. I stopped in a halt and Jasper flew as I was tugging on his sleeve. I ducked to avoid being hit by him, and he practically rolled down the whole hill, before Emmet, his brother, stopped him. I ran vampire style to the bottom of the hill and helped him up apologizing a million times before Emmet flung me over his shoulders causing me to laugh and demand him to let him down.

"I`ll let you down if you promise to shut up," He said.  
"Ok just let me down," I said. He put me down and I couldn`t help but slap him, but seeing he was a vampire, I ended up hurting my hand and jumping around to try to stop the pain.  
"Where are the others?" I asked still jumping from one foot to another.  
"Calm down and we`ll take you to them, seeing you might be a hazard if you continue jumping like that next to vampires." Jasper said, with his signature half-smirk.  
I took a deep breath before a scream escaped my lips as someone lifted me by my sides from behind and I couldn`t help it as in a flash of a second I found myself on top of the person, with a fist high above my head, held by Jasper. Emmet picked me up from Edward and I saw Alice, Rosalie or Rose for short, Esme, Bella and Carlisle laughing probably at my horrified expression as Emmet was still holding my hands behind my back and Jasper helped Edward up as he stepped back from me with a grin.  
"I`m sorry! It`s practically your fault as you scared the living crap out of me, but still I`m sorry!" I said in fast forward, a habit I have when I`m excited or panicked.  
"I think we better keep her tied till she calms down," Emmet said, while Jasper smirked, giving me the expression that this was planned. I snapped out from thinking when I felt something tie around my hand.  
"HEY!" I practically yelled as Emmet fastened the knot. He and Jasper walked away while I worked a quick spell and the rope fell from my hand. I picked it up and handed it to the opened mouth Emmet, as the others laughed at him.  
"I believe this yours?" I said, mocking him as I handed it to him.  
"And I believe this is yours," he said, as he showed me my wand.  
"Hey give that back!" I said, shocked as I didn`t even feel him taking it out of my pocket.  
"Nah, I like it" He said, mocking me back.  
"Emmet, I can do magic without it, I suggest you give it back," I said as I guessed which spell should I use.  
"I`ll give it you if you outrun Edward," He said as he put it in his back pocket.  
"I wouldn`t suggest that, she`ll do a leg binding spell on you," Fred said, as he came behind me from out of nowhere. George was behind Emmet, he stole my wand and threw it to Fred, who gave it to me.  
"You wouldn`t." Emmet said, but he spoke to late, as soon after he couldn`t move his legs and me and the twins burst out laughing so did his family as he pouted.

Being merciful, I removed the spell and he was soon chasing me, but I was a little faster than him as I managed to outrun him for a while, until he came up behind me and put me on his shoulder again, while he made his way to where we were before. He put me down after a while and as he held me head down for a couple of minutes, I looked like a drunken sailor before regaining my balance and standing straight. Fred pulled me into the kiss and I gladly kissed him back until I heard another cough. This time it was coming from Molly, and I was surprised and blushed as I saw all the guests were there including Harry and Hermione. Suddenly everyone started clapping and I couldn`t help the blush that crept up my cheeks. Just then I had a crazy idea.

"Ok everyone who is married or have a girlfriend, KISS !" I said as I turned to Fred and we kissed, as everyone turned to his loved one and kissed them. Si it was like this :  
Emmet And Rosalie.  
Jasper with Alice.  
Bella with Edward.  
Carlisle with Esme.  
Me with Fred.  
Hermione with Ron.  
Harry with Ginny.  
Arthur with Molly.  
Fleur and Bill ecc..

When everybody parted, Jasper suggested that we do a football game, as the wizards only do quidditch. Everybody agreed and I went to change into a tracksuit and sorted the teams while the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry went to sit next to the pitch we were going to play in. We divided in teams which included me with Jasper, Alice and Edward against Carlisle, Emmet, Rose and Bella. Carlisle and Alice were the keepers and Esme was the referee. We had an advantage as Edward could read our minds and we could communicate like that without the others hearing us. Whoever scored 10 goals first won, and after a good 10 minutes, the score was 5-5. I was running past them with the ball and when I saw Emmet and Rose coming for me, I quickly passed it to Edward, who passed it to Jasper and he scored. We smiled to each other and the others took the ball. They were advancing to our goalpost, Emmet had the ball and I was running towards him but Rose let out her foot and I flew, doing a forward roll before coming on my back. Edward helped me up as Emmet kicked the ball, but Alice caught it and I grinned at her, showing her that I was all right. After about 30 minutes later, the score was down to 9-9 and everyone was panting as we took a two minute break to take a drink. But then, Esme decided that we do it a little interesting, since it was down to one goal, one player from each team should play, besides the keeper. I was chosen from my team and Emmet was chosen for the other, making it a little harder. Since they scored last, I had the ball and began running to their goal post, aware of Emmet close at my hells. I stopped suddenly and turned, toying with the ball before I ran to the goalpost again and as I kicked, Emmet came from behind me but he was too late, the ball was in and we had won! I fist pumped before Jasper and Edward lifted me and Alice on their shoulders, as we took a drink, celebrating our winning, before I got down and ran to Fred, who from the look on his face, thought I had forgotten all about him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before jumping on him, and luckily he caught me in his arms.

I couldn`t help but laugh as he held me up against a tree and kissed me, something he has not done in quite a while. After a while I noticed that things were quite, too quite so I opened my eyes to see everyone had formed a semi-circle around us and were all staring at us. I poked his stomach to alert him and we parted. He noticed my red cheeks and looked behind him, the sight making his ears go red as I stood next to him, our hands intertwined in each other`s behind us. I saw some of them were smirking and couldn`t help the grip I held on Fred, causing him to wince quietly in pain. I let go of him and apologized quietly as I saw red marks on his hands. Our family and friends burst out laughing at what I did to him under all their looks. We continued the party/ get-together and way after the sun had set, everyone called it a night and apparated back to their homes, leaving the Weasleys (that lived in the burrow) and the Cullens. I bid them all good luck and after hugging every one of them, they left. Me, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys went inside and tidied up a bit, we called it a night and headed to sleep.

* * *

One - Sorry for hurting Fred, I `m feeling bad for him :(  
Anyways, yes, The Cullens are from Twilight :P NO HATE !  
I`m out...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up when I felt something move next to me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Fred getting up and heading in the bathroom. I smiled before getting up and doing the bed, getting my clothes and waited for Fred to come out. I stared at George who was sleeping with his mouth slightly opened and a plan came to my mind. Let`s hope he won`t be angry when he wakes up…

(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

I woke up about 9:00 and noticed that Stella was using my stomach as a pillow and couldn`t help but smile at her sleeping figure. After about five minutes, I picked her up slightly and put a pillow under her head before heading to the shower. Instead of going to my room I headed to the kitchen where mother was preparing breakfast and a heavenly smell filled the kitchen. She handed me a plate and I started eating, enjoying the peace of the morning before a scream echoed through the whole house. Suddenly Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Percy came down freaked out, trying to find out where the sound came from. They were still in their pygamas and Mother handed them all a plate before they settled down to eat. After a while we heard George yell from upstairs.

"Where the Bloody Hell are you?" He growled.  
No answer.  
"I swear when I find you you`ll regret doing it!" He said.  
A laugh sounded and I recognized as Stella`s. I couldn`t help but let out a laugh, earning weird looks from my siblings.  
"I think she pranked him," I said as a shriek sounded from upstairs. "And he just caught her," I finished.  
They all smiled except for Percy and Mother. Now we were all staring at the door, waiting to see what she has done to him. After a moment Stella came running down the stairs and George was following her closely, soaking wet with whipped cream over his mouth, still dripping from his chin.

(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

I saw his mouth open slightly and I used a spell to get a can of whipped cream, which I sprayed over his face, before pushing the nozzle and made a hill in his mouth. He woke up horrified and panicked before realizing what it was and glared at me. I ran out of the room and he followed me, but I hid behind the door and when he proceeded to walk down the hall, I followed him quietly.

"Where the Bloody Hell are you?" He growled.  
I didn`t answer, but stifled a laugh.

"I swear when I find you you`ll regret doing it!" He said.

I burst out laughing without control and he turned and saw me behind him, doubled over because of the laughter. I quickly used my wand to spray him with water before running to the stairs and running down, with George close to my heels. I stopped in the middle of the living room and couldn`t help but burst out laughing again at his enraged face as the other came rushing in. The others stood staring as I saw Fred holding back a laugh at his twin. Even Molly was trying not to smile as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all laughed under their breath. Percy just stood there with a small smile on his lips as George was still soaking wet and standing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Fred asked with a small laugh.  
"I put whipped cream on his face and in his mouth, then I was following him, he noticed me and I sprayed him with water before running away," I said simply as George made a sprint for me and I quickly slid to my right avoiding him.  
"Well Fred, I think you are influencing her too much," said Molly, causing me to let out a small laugh.  
"Influence me? I was always like this, I just keep it inside me most of the time," I said. "I just couldn`t resist this time," I said with a small laugh as I smirked at George.  
"No wonder Fred likes you so much!" Harry exclaimed, causing Ginny, Ron and Hermione to burst out laughing again.  
"Well, George go take a wash and Stella you clean the mess George made with running around soaking wet," commanded Molly. "I`ll do you breakfast," She then said.  
"Yes Ma`am" Me and George said as I grabbed the mop and he headed upstairs.

I mopped the mess in a couple of minutes and took a quick shower once George was done. He was waiting in his room and we went down together. I knew that George was getting to get his revenge, as he smirked half way down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and took the plate from Molly before feeling something on my back. I jumped and with my free hand I felt my back and found something stuck to it. It was a paper, saying;

I LOVE YOU FRED! I`M DESPERATE FOR YOU! I CAN`T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!

I could feel my face heat up as I looked up and saw George smirking. I stood there staring at him with my mouth in an `o` shape before smiling and running after him. He must have known what was coming for him as he ran out of the front door and I followed, trying to reach up with him. He kept running until he came across a river and stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into him and fall onto the ground. He turned and picked me up, that is when it clicked. He wanted me to fall so he could grab and throw me in the water! Seconds after I found myself under water and it felt so refreshing I stayed down and swam a bit to the other side so I could come behind him. I saw him remove his shirt to jump in and I went swiftly behind him and pushed him, causing him to fall head first in the water. I couldn`t help but laugh as he came to the surface with a shocked face. That`s when I noticed the others were there too, and even Percy was laughing at George! I used a spell to dry myself, took George`s shirt and ran away before he considered lifting me up again. I couldn`t help but laugh as I saw George looking everywhere for his shirt before looking at us and seeing it in my hands. He sprinted towards us and I gave it to Fred, who smirked and threw it to Ron. When George was close to Ron he threw it to me, and with that we continued throwing his shirt until George collapsed in a heap on the floor gasping for breath. I couldn`t help but laugh as I gave him the shirt and we headed inside for lunch, as we skipped breakfast fooling around. After lunch Fred invited me to take a walk with him and I gladly accepted, since it had been a while since we had taken a walk together. We headed to the lake and sat down under my favorite tree. After a little bit of chatting me we got up and I was about to leave but Fred stayed there. I turned to him and gasped as I saw him kneel down on one knee and,

"Stella, since last time we were delayed, will you do me the honors of marrying me now?" he asked.  
"I`ll be delightful to do you the honors!" I said with a small chuckle as we headed to the burrow.

We entered the burrow and they looked at us with surprised faces as we looked like we were mental. Just then George locked eyes with Fred and I saw him nod with a huge grin. George grinned too as everyone was still clueless.

"WE`RE GETTING MARRIED!" we said together as we hugged and he swept me off my feet and we kissed as cheers went through the room.  
"Congratulations," Molly said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.  
"WE`RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" yelled the girls as Molly, Hermione and Ginny attacked me in hugs, and the lads did the same to Fred, causing him to almost topple backwards as there were Harry, Ron, George, Percy and Arthur.  
"When`s the date?" asked Arthur.  
"March 20th" said Fred. "And since today is February 15th, we have a month to work on the wedding," he finished.  
"OMG! We`ve got a month to find a dress and think all the decorations and sent invites and so much more!" said Hermione as they dragged me upstairs with them and commanded me to change.  
"Why?" I whined as I was putting on my favorite jeans.  
"We`re going to buy you a dress! Now come on be excited!" said Ginny as I brushed my hair.

We searched many shops before I saw one which was breath taking and all the girls wanted me to get it, so after seeing if it fit me I bought it. It had a white fabric from underneath and laced designs on top. It exposed my back and had pearls from the elbow to the palm.

(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

All the lads were happy for me and I couldn`t help the grin that was plastered on my face as we searched the shops for a suit. It sounds girly and I don`t like it one bit, but I`ve got to make myself look good in the wedding. After we found one we apparated back to the burrow and I heard music booming from inside. We entered quietly and what we saw made us drop our mouths to the floor, literally. Ginny had plugged her phone to the speakers that Stella had given her with the phone last Christmas and the music echoed all around the house. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch and Stella was dancing in the middle of the room and jumping around. Hermione saw us and I motioned for her to stay quite. She nodded and I continued to watch her as she finished the song with a handstand. I walked behind her and swung her around from her hips as she threw her head and laughed as her cheeks flamed red. I chuckled as we kissed and she tugged my hair slightly.

(HERMIONE POINT OF VIEW)

When we apparated back to the burrow Ginny suggested to do a surprise at the wedding and as the boys were not there yet, we were free to discuss. Stella suggested a song named `Stronger` and it was pretty good when we heard it. We had decided to do a dance, and since Stella was experienced, she was going to show us a routine and then we try and learn it. We put the song on speakers and she started, she melted with the music and danced her heart away. We all admired her and I only noticed briefly that Fred and the rest of the lads were staring and Fred motioned for me to be quite. After a few seconds she finished the song and when she got back on her feet, Fred picked her up and they kissed as Ron and Harry came next to us. I smiled and me and the girls quickly went to Ginny`s room where Stella literally bursted out laughing, which was surely heard from downstairs. She then proceeded to teach us the routine, and we were doing pretty well. Molly came in the room and we showed her the routine before she told us to come down for dinner. We were feeling very hot and Stella was literally panting as she jumped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Fred sent a questioning glaze to her but she just smirked and ate quickly before we went back to our rooms to sleep. The next morning we woke up early and after shower and breakfast, we continued to work on the routine. We had mastered the first part and were doing the second part, which was a slight harder but we managed. We rehearsed the parts we already knew time after time and soon after we learnt the whole dance, which concluded in Ginny`s vase to be broken by my kick. We quickly fixed it and learnt the last part after about five hours of dancing. We washed and went down laughing all the way down. It was 11:00am and the lads were in the living room, playing Truth or Dare. We joined in and it was Fred`s turn now.

"So Stella, Truth or Dare?" He asked.  
"Truth,"  
"Where did you learn to dance?" he asked.  
"Dance school for 9 years," she responded.  
"Ok. George Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare" he said.  
"I dare you to do a spider bridge," she said after quite a while of thinking.  
"I don`t know how," he said.  
" It`s a dare Georgie! Come On!" she said as he attempted to do it.  
"Come on time for lunch!" yelled Mollie as we were all in hysterics over George attempts.

After lunch we were next to the lake just talking and the day went by quite fast, as we were soon heading back to the burrow for dinner and to get some rest.

* * *

Hey Guys! I Hope you like this. Also, I should note that this story is soon coming to an end, two chaps more I think. Sorry if it`s rushed, but when I wrote this I was still new so it`s a little short.  
Love, Chrisii x


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
(STELLA POINT OF VIEW)

It was the day before the wedding and me and the girls were practicing the routine which we had perfected with practice every day. To say I was not nervous would be a lie because I barely ate as my stomach started doing flips and I felt as if I was going to throw up. I showered and slept early. I woke up on the wedding day feeling much better and after I took a shower and washed my teeth, I went downstairs and to my surprise Mollie was already there. She handed me breakfast which I gladly took and ate it hungrily before washing the plate. I straightened my hair and then curled it, doing braids on the side and pulling half of the curls on the side, holding them back with two pins with pearls that matched the dress. Hermione did my make-up and Ginny helped me into the dress. The wedding was in 10 minutes and I was getting nervous again. Hermione handed me a bottle of water and I downed it to calm down. Soon the harps were playing and I walked slowly to my future husband that was waiting on the altar. After we exchanged vows, we kissed and everybody went to the after party, except for me and the girls. We changed quickly into silver pants that had glittery green fabric that flowed from the knee down. We had a similar top with a crop top on it with the same green fabric that shone and glittered with every move. There was a stage in the middle of the tent and we got on it waiting patiently for the music to start. When it started we put all our hard work into action and finished with Hermione and Ginny doing a spider bridge and me doing a handstand on them. I got off of them and they helped each other up before bowing and earning many applause and cheers. Some boys whistled and we laughed as we went to change into our party dresses and shoes. When we got out I found Fred and we opened the dancing as we danced together to a slow song. Then we pumped up things a bit and the party went on till after midnight. We ditched a little and went to the lake for some peace and to talk.

"So Mrs. Weasley, what do you suggest to do on this fine day?" asked Fred with an attempted Posh accent that was hilarious.  
"Enjoy the moment," I said quietly as we sat down under our tree.  
"No Kiss?" he asked with a pout. I couldn`t help but laugh as we turned and kissed.  
"Happy ?"  
"Yep" he responded.  
"Now come on we need to go." He said as he grabbed my hand.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"To our place," he said with a smile.

I gladly took his hand and we apparated outside a cottage not very far from the Burrow. It was small yet comfortable and had two bedrooms and an amazing living room. I stood gaping and looking at every room before I felt Fred pull me by the waist and we kissed, expressing our love to each other in that one kiss. We stayed the night there and I couldn`t remember where I woke up for a couple of minutes but then I remembered, I was now married to the love of my life, Fred Weasley, we had a cottage to themselves which wasn`t very far from the burrow and most of all, I had an amazing family. I stood up from the bed and took a shower before heading downstairs to make breakfast. The heavenly smell of bacon filled the kitchen as I put my phone on shuffle and listened to some of the songs while humming quietly to myself.

(FRED POINT OF VIEW)

We fell asleep shortly after arriving in the cottage and while I took a shower she was already asleep half hidden in the covers. I wasn`t wearing a shirt but just went in the bed and she put her head on my chest, her warm breath causing shivers to go through my body every once in a while. I played with her hair for a while but then fell asleep too. I woke up this morning and the bed was empty, except for a note on the pillow, saying that she was downstairs. I quickly took a shower and dressed in everyday clothes before heading downstairs, as the wonderful smell of bacon spread through the house. I quietly walked in the kitchen and found Stella cooking while humming. I knew she hated being frightened but I can`t resist it, let`s just hope she doesn`t have the frying pan in her hand. I walked behind her and put my hand around her waist, before ducking as a fist came flying next to my head. I laughed as her facial expression was hilarious. We ate breakfast and headed to the burrow as we had planned the day before. She practically ran the whole way there while I chased her, laughing the whole way. We were at the back door in seconds and as she was looking back, she ran head first in it, swaying a little before collapsing on the floor holding her head. I couldn`t help but laugh as I helped her up and Stella entered, this time walking straight into George.

"Seriously? What is today? Smack Stella to death?" she muttered, holding on the wall for dear life.  
"I Would say you are as clumsy as always," I said earning a playful glare from her and a chuckle from George.  
"GEORGE YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AT ONCE!" Molly shouted and George winced, holding his ears.  
"What the hell did you do?" asked Stella.  
"Nothing!" he said.  
"Nothing? Mum wouldn`t be shouting like that if it was nothing," I said.  
"You`re bleeding!" exclaimed Stella.  
"What?!" he said, clearly shocked.  
"Your arm, it`s bleeding," she said, snatching his arm and that`s when I saw it, he had a large gash all the way from half his bicep till half below his elbow, and what was worse, a piece of wood was embedded in his bicep.  
"How the hell did you now feel that?" I asked.  
"Don`t Know.." he said. His face was paling by the second and his breathing was turning in gasps.  
"Calm down, you`re going to be ok," I said, looking him straight in the eye.  
"Blood.." he muttered before falling limp in Stella`s arms.

It was unexpected and she went down with him, landing roughly on the floor as he landed on top of her, his hair practically in her mouth. Stella turned him gently so he was now laying on the floor next to her and I helped her up. When she was up and steady on her feet, I grabbed George and effortlessly threw him on my shoulders, his limp figure bobbing with my movement.

"Were you looking for George?" Stella asked Molly.  
"Yes! Did you find him?" she asked as Bill helped me get him off my shoulders and on the sofa before slumping on the other one myself.  
"What the Hell happened?" Stella asked Mum as she removed George`s shirt yet again to get to his left arm.  
"They were playing Quidditch, things got rough and his broom stick was controlled, fell off of it and skidded on the dirt before hitting a tree," said Molly.  
"How did he stay conscious?" Stella muttered as mum removed the piece of wood from his arm and he winced, his eyes opening slightly before slipping back into unconsciousness.  
"Since when is George afraid of blood?" I asked, remembering his earlier encounter.  
"He isn`t," said Bill.  
"He seemed horrified and kept muttering the word `blood` before falling unconscious," I said  
"I don`t think he knew what he was saying," said Bill.  
"Well, let`s just hope he`ll know what to say after he explains why he ran off," said Mum as she healed George`s arm.  
"He was probably in shock," said Stella and Molly nodded, putting a blanket on top of George as a shiver ran through his body.  
"He`ll be okay right?" I asked, feeling worried.  
"Yeah, he definitely had worse," said Bill with a grin and I couldn`t help the smirk that tugged at my lips.  
"Just let him rest, he`ll be fine," said Stella, running a hand through his now damp hair.

George woke up after a few hours and didn`t even sit up before Mum came running in the living room. He was shouted at for at least 10 minutes before he managed to tell her that he didn`t know that he had a piece of wood in his arm. She yelled with him for a little more, before she inspected his arm then told us to go get lunch. I wrapped my arm around Stella`s waist and felt her lean against me as she chuckled, before we sat down around the table. Bill and Charlie were still there, so we were a little cramped, but we didn`t let that ruin our fun as we played and laughed together for a whole day. After dinner me and my lovely wife went back to our house and things got heated between us. We fell asleep curled up to each other and I laughed as she snuggled closer to my chest when I tried to move. Last night was amazing to say the least and I stayed there thinking about it until she woke up. After she woke up, I informed her that we were going on a honey-moon, and she grinned, before untangling herself and heading to the shower.

"HEY! I WOKE UP FIRST!" I teasingly yelled.  
"TOO BAD!" She yelled back with a laugh before I heard the bathroom door slam close.

After I packed everything we needed and took a wash, we apparated to France, where I had booked a hotel close to the Eiffel tower. We had a week there and needless to say, we had the time of our life. We took many pictures on the Eiffel tower, which we visited on the second day then went for dinner in a fancy restaurant. When we went back we were greeted by our family. We had a perfect family, and I couldn`t ask for more than that.

* * *

I go to dancing lesosns so I couldn`t resist the dancing part :3 ahah hope you liked this, next one is the epilogue :)


	14. Chapter 14 : Epilogue

**EPILOGUE!  
(NO ONE POINT OF VIEW)**

Stella and Fred had 3 children. A boy with dark brown hair and freckles across his nose, who was by now 14 years old and in his third year at Hogwarts. He was a smart kid but his character was like his father`s and they received multiple letters from Hogwarts. He would usually brush off the notices and it wasn`t hard to notice that Fred usually gave him ideas for pranks. His name was Christopher, but they often called him Chris for short.

They had a pair of twin girls afterwards, both with fiery red hair and striking hazel eyes. They were twelve years old and in their second year of Hogwarts. They were smart as well, but usually teamed up with their brother and their cousins to do pranks against teachers they didn`t like as well to people who they didn`t like. Their names were Isabelle and Kathleen, or Belle and Kate for short.

The three siblings all played quidditch, the boy was a Beater while the girls were chasers, and needless to say they confused the other team, as they didn`t recognize them. They were very good players and didn`t usually get injured, unless they were in a fight.

One year Fred and Stella were watching their children go away when Fred wrapped his arm around her and laid his chin on top of her head. He easily twisted her so she was now pinned against the wall and kissed her, before pulling back.

"Talk about Déjà-vu," Stella said with a small chuckle.  
"I Love you Stels," he said, pressing his fore-head against hers.  
"I Love you too Fred," she said, before they locked lips again.  
"All`s well that end well," They said in unison after a while, before heading to their home.

THE END.

* * *

IK ITS FREAKIN SHORT

But its my type of epilogue so thanks to who read this story and to whom is yet to read it!


End file.
